The Trials of Triskelion
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: This is a Reboot version of the Original TOS episode concept Gamesters of Triskelion. NuKirk, Spock, and Bones are kidnapped by the merciless gamblers of Triskelion: pitted against alien slaves and one other in battles for survival and trials of loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the PHOENIX: This is story for all you hurt/comfort/angst/violence fans out there. This is one of those stories that I don't often write, and I often do best with encouragement for this sort of fanservice thing, so don't fear dropping me a note to let me know what you like, and all of that. I love to hear from readers and I try to reply to everyone who chats with me. HUGS!

The Trials of Triskelion

"Approaching Gamma II, Captain."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu, standard orbit."

"Aye, Sir."

Stretching out his back in the Captain's chair Kirk groaned. Spock looked over at him from his place at the sensors and raised an quizzical eyebrow. Kirk flashed him a smile and continued to work the kinks out of his muscles by cracking his neck.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Spock asked in mild concern.

"Fine, Spock, just a little bored. I hate these routine communications station checks."

"It is an integral part of our job as an exploration vessel."

"Yeah, I know that, Spock. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I suppose that is logical."

"I think I've got a touch bridge fever." Kirk sighed. "I know that Gamma II isn't exactly an exciting planet but I think I'll beam down and check out the station myself. Do you want to come along, Spock?"

"Do you require my presence?"

"Require? No. However, I think it will do you some good to get some real air."

"The air on the Enterprise is real, Captain."

"It's not the same. You're coming with us."

"Us?"

"Bones," Kirk called into the intercom "meet Spock and I in the transport room in five minutes."

"Why?" McCoy huffed.

"Because I'm Captain, and I said so."

"Jim, I've got charts to file..."

"An hour down on the planet won't kill you."

"You're not going to take 'no' for an answer, are you?" Bones sighed in defeat.

"That's the spirt! See you soon."

"Captain," Spock stepped up to Kirk "why are you so insistent that we visit this planet personally?"

"I don't know...just something to do. What's the worst that can happen?"

"A transporter malfunction could kill all three of us, effectively removing a large percentage of the Enterprise's Command Officers."

"Spock," Kirk rolled his eyes "when I ask 'what's the worst that can happen', I'm not actually looking for an answer."

"Then why did you ask?"

Sulu and Chekov looked at one another and chuckled at the Captain and his throughly Vulcan First Officer. Kirk just stared at Spock and shook his head sadly. Jumping to his feet Kirk slapped Spock on the shoulder and bounded off towards the turbo lift. Spock paused for a moment before sighing quietly and following the Captain to the turbo lift.

"Sulu," Kirk called from the turbo lift "you've got the Enterprise while we're away."

"Aye, Sir."

Down in the transport room McCoy was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and a sour expression on his face. Kirk smiled brightly and walked over to him. Over the intercom Sulu announced that they had established orbit and Scotty began to program the coordinates into the transporter.

"Honestly, Jim," McCoy said "I don't see how the Captain of a Starship can't find enough to keep himself busy to the point where he feels the need to drag his First Officer and Chief Medical down to some dusty planet to look at an unmanned research station."

"Doctor, look at this more as a quick medical trip for the mental health of everyone involved."

"I assure you, Jim, the only danger to my sanity is you."

"Transporter is ready, Captain." Scotty announced.

"Captain, should we bring phasers?" Spock asked.

"Naw, there's no danger on Gamma II, it's uninhabited."

"We've been on plenty of 'uninhabited' planets that have turned out to by anything but." McCoy pointed out.

"Fine."

Kirk walked over to the armory closest and pulled out three phasers. He tossed two of the phasers to the others and also picked up a communicator and slipped it into his pocket. Kirk trotted over to where the other two were waiting on the transporter pad. There was a sudden sickening lurch and without warning he fell onto a hot hard surface.

Sitting up slowly Kirk shook his head to clear it. Looking around he saw that Spock and Bones had had a similar rough trip down to the planet's surface. Spock was first on his feet and offered Kirk his hand to help him up. Kirk looked around and furrowed his brow together in concern as he looked at the unusually colored sky.

"Don't mind me," McCoy grumbled "I'm fine."

"Allow me to help you, Doctor." Spock offered.

While Spock helped Bones back to his feet Kirk became more concerned about their new surroundings. The area they had landed in was certainly not a communications outpost. The hard floor had a large strange symbol etched into it that formed a giant triangle. They were surrounded by sheer walls made of natural stone with no apparent way out.

"What the devil?" McCoy said as he looked around. "This isn't at all what I expected."

"That is because this is not Gamma II, Doctor." Spock announced.

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"He's right, Bones, look at the sky...three suns. This isn't Gamma II."

"Then where the hell are we?" McCoy demanded.

"That is an excellent question, Doctor." Spock nodded. "The closest trinary systems to Gamma II are a dozen light years away."

"Scotty couldn't have beamed us that far."

"No...he couldn't." Kirk replied as he pulled out his communicator. "Enterprise, this is Kirk...Enterprise? Scotty?"

"We appear to be out of range." Spock said.

"That's not goo..."

"Jim!" Bones cried out in alarm.

Kirk turned just in time to see three large humanoid creatures emerge from doorways that had opened in the rock walls. All three creatures were of different species, none of which looked like they were suited for the desolate climate of this mysterious planet. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy drew closer to one another with their back to one another to form a defensive position. Kirk brought out his phaser and when the reptilian humanoid of the group continued to approach him he tried to fire.

"My phaser is out." Kirk said.

"Mine too." McCoy added.

"Our phasers seem to have been deactiva...

Spock was cut off as a neanderthal type man lurched towards him. The moment that Spock struck out to defend himself the other two descended on Kirk and McCoy. While Kirk and McCoy worked to fight off their attackers Spock managed to quickly bring down the man who had attacked him. Before he could turn to aid his friends two Orion women armed with scythe tipped spears appeared from the door ways and attacked him. One of the women slashed at Spock's stomach. Although he backed away the weapon sliced through his shirt and bit into his flesh with a spray of green.

"Spock!"

Kirk went to help Spock but was grabbed from behind by the reptile. He whipped around with a powerful roundhouse kick and sent the lizard man to the hard ground. Hissing in anger the reptile sprung to his feet and charged at him again. With a self confident smile Kirk punched the advancing reptile in the face causing him to back away again. The lizard was not about to give up and had a good deal of speed. He and Kirk exchanged a few blows while the others continued their own fights.

Kirk managed to grab a hold of his attacker's wrist and twisted him around so that he could yank his hand up towards his shoulder blades. The reptile cried out in pain as Kirk came close to dislocating his shoulder. Spock had one of the women on the ground from a nerve pinch and was working to restrain the other. Out of the corner of his eye Kirk noticed that Bones wasn't doing as well against his large opponent. The blue haired human that was attacking him grabbed a fist full of McCoy's shirt and jerked him closer. Bones arched back to try and twist out of the man's powerful grip, however with a flash of silver McCoy had a knife at his throat.

"Bones!"

"Halt!" A commanding voice barked.

Everyone froze. Kirk glanced over his shoulder and noticed an extremely tall bald man in a black gown had entered the ring. The large man holding McCoy pressed the blade harder against the five o'clock shadow on his throat causing a bright line of red blood to stain the shiny metal. McCoy swallowed convulsively and weld his eyes shut as he prepared to have his throat violently slit.

Kirk instantly put his hands up in surrender, releasing the reptile. Spock followed his Captain's lead and put his hands behind his back in submission. The Orion woman scrambled away from him and knelt down. The slash across Spock stomach oozed emerald green blood, but it didn't seem to bother him.

The reptilian creature that Kirk had been fighting turned around and took the opportunity to lashed out and strike him. Kirk stumbled back, blood dripping from his now split lip. The reptile wore a silver collar that had yellow blocks set on either side of it. The yellow shapes suddenly started to glow brightly. Clawing at his scaly neck the lizard creature screamed in agony. Kirk automatically stepped forward to help the alien as it fell to its knees and wailed again as it writhed in some mysterious pain. The collar he wore went dark again and the reptile was left curled up on the dirty ground gasping for breath.

The tall man in black who had ordered the fight to end glared at the man that was still holding McCoy captive. Nodding in submission he took the knife off McCoy's throat and shoved him away. Kirk rushed forward and grabbed a hold of McCoy's shoulders to steady him before the doctor had a chance to fall. Bones was panting heavily with blood pouring from his nose and one eye already closing from swelling. Kirk's own temple was throbbing painfully as blood dripped into his eye.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Not really. I'm a doctor, Jim...I don't kick ass the same way you and Spock do."

The man in black walked calmly up to Kirk and McCoy. Spock stepped up to put himself between his friends and this new threat. The man in black looked Spock over and nodded in obvious approval and admiration. He looked at Kirk and offered him a shallow bow.

"You fight well, Captain. As does your half-breed Vulcan friend, and to some extent the doctor. You have all already proven to be most entertaining."

"Entertaining?" Kirk repeated. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"I am Galt, Master Thrall. Welcome to Triskelion."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I'm still not sure about this story...you guys are gonna have to let me know if it works for you.

Chapter Two

"There has been some sort of mistake..."

Kirk reached up and pulled at the new metal collar that he wore. McCoy was trying to get his off, Spock wasn't wasting his energy knowing that it was an impossible goal. They had been taken into an underground complex when they'd forced to their knees and fitted with the collars. Everyone that Kirk had seen wore one, even the so called 'Master' had a multicolored one. The other captives had collar with colored blocks on them where as the ones he and his friends wore were white.

"No mistake, Captain." Galt announced. "You and your Officers were carefully chosen to join the herd."

"Herd?" Spock repeated.

"Once you are properly trained you will be vended to a Provider."

"Trained to do what exactly?" Kirk asked.

"To fight in the arena, Captain."

"You call me by my formal title as though you admire me, and yet you are treating my friends and I like animals. Why?"

"I do not make the rules, Captain, the Providers do."

"Who are these 'providers' you keep talking about?"

"They provide for us."

"Right...of course." Kirk rolled his eyes. "Look, you can't just kidnap us and sell us to the highest bidder. We are Starfleet Officers of the Federation..."

"Your Federation is not recognized here."

"You'll recognize them when they reduce this planet to smoldering rock for violating about a hundred treaty policies."

"One hundred and twenty-seven." Spock corrected.

"Gentlemen, you are to live the rest of your lives here." Galt informed coldly. "You are nothing more than property."

Finally losing his temper Kirk lashed out to strike Galt. Remaining calm Galt closed his eyes and the collar he wore flashed for a moment. An unexpected and breathtaking agony tore at all of Kirk's senses. Completely disoriented he clutched at the collar which seemed to be the source of the mind twisting pain. Unable to remain standing he quickly fell to his knees as the sensation that his joints were being ripped apart intensified.

He could hear cries of pain, but it took him a moment to figure out that his own voice wasn't the only one signing out. Turning to his friends Kirk saw that Bones was in similar pain. With his eyes weld shut McCoy screamed with the collar that he wore glowing brightly. Spock was remaining silent, but he was on his hands and knees with his chest heaving as he tried to breath through the pain. The cut over his stomach was still dripping green onto the floor and Kirk briefly wondered how much blood his friend could afford to lose.

As quickly as the torment had come it was gone. It was like someone had flicked on and off a switch. Kirk quickly got to his feet and helped McCoy do the same. Spock refused the offer for help and stood up. Spock calmly placed his hands behind his back as though he was standing on watch on the bridge. McCoy was a little more shaken by the experience and looked to Kirk for guidance on what to do next.

"That was just a demonstration, Captain." Galt said. "The collars are capable of inflicting far more pain than what you just experienced. Disobedience is always punished."

"You have no right to..."

"Follow me." Galt interrupted.

Kirk had no intention of following Galt until he felt a jab in his lower back. Looking over his shoulder he found a beautiful woman with green hair wearing some sort of silver harness had appeared behind him. She had a trident spear and jabbed him once more to encourage him to move.

Five more thralls arrived, all of them with weapons, and further encouraged the trio to follow Galt. Spock and McCoy both waited for Kirk to move before following along peacefully. It was times like these that the weight of Command pressed heavily on the young Captain. They would be looking to him for guidance, and it was his job to make the right decision and ensure that they all made it back to the Enterprise.

They followed Galt into the next room where there was a simple metal bar on the floor. Galt walked to the far side of the bar and turned around to face his new captives. Galt waved his hand over the bar and the ends began to glow yellow. The Master Thrall looked up at Spock expectantly.

"Lift the bar, Commander Spock." Galt ordered.

"For what purpose?"

"To determine your value the Providers wish to know how strong you are. This will show how much weight you can lift."

"I can tell you exactly how powerful my muscles are. The gravity of this planet appears to be approximately .98 that of Earth, therefore under these circumstances I am able to move 2,457.35 pounds."

"Impressive, Commander. Please demonstrate."

Rather than taking orders from Galt Spock looked to Kirk. Vividly recalling the pain that Galt could inflict on them at will Kirk decided that there was no sense in fighting him over small requests.

"Do it, Spock."

"Very well, Captain."

"Jim, that wound across Spock's stomach is going to tear open further if he tries to lift that much."

"Commander Spock's injury is not serious." Galt said.

"I'm his doctor and I will determine how serious his injuries are." Bones said firmly.

"I will be fine, Doctor." Spock announced.

Spock stepped forward up to Galt. Bending at the knees he reached down and grasped the simple bar. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and placed all of his energy into lifting the bar that was tethered to the floor by an adjusting glowing ion field. Kirk realized that had never actually witnessed Spock using his full force before. The muscles across his back tightened to the point where the definition of each one could be seen clearly even through his blue uniform as he brought the bar up to chest level.

Once he had accomplished the task Spock released the bar and it crashed to the floor with enough force to crack the stone. Although a fine layer of sweat now beaded his skin Spock showed no other signs that the lift had taken all of his effort. Spock turned back around, showing that Bones had been right, he was bleeding more severely now. Spock was unconcerned by the injury and looked once again to Kirk for his next order.

"Captain, you may have a future as a Master Thrall on Triskelion." Galt announced.

"What makes you say that?"

"You have trained this half-Vulcan well. It has been our experience in that past that Vulcans do not train easily, in fact most are destroyed before ever making it to the arena. However, this one will clearly follow your every command without hesitation."

"He's my First Officer, not my pet."

"In any case you show talent for leadership."

Before Kirk could argue further Galt ordered McCoy to attempt the bar lift. Although clearly wanting to protest Kirk instructed him to do it. When it came to his own turn Kirk strained his muscles almost to the point of tearing as the bar increased the weight as he lifted it. Satisfied Galt ordered them to follow him once again.

The trio along with the thrall guards were brought back outside into the warm Triskelion air. They were lined up on the edge of the triangular symbol that dominated the center of the medium sized arena. Kirk jerked away as the green haired woman behind him jabbed him again. When he turned around he found that she had a black leather harness of some sort in her hand which she pushed into his arms.

"Put it on." She demanded.

Spock and McCoy were handed similar harnesses. It didn't seem to serve a purpose, but all the other thralls were wearing them. The males wore black, the females wore silver. Once again Kirk decided not to start small arguments and gave the order to his Officers to put them on. The harness had a strap that went around the chest, and one around the hip which were connected by bands that ran down either side of their ribs.

"Bring out the training target." Galt ordered.

McCoy and Kirk turned and saw two dark skinned men dragging a boy in his late teens with long metallic gold hair between them. The boy was trying to walk, but his lower left leg was deeply bruised and bent in an unnatural angle. The dark thralls brought the boy into to center of the arena and threw him to the floor. Looking terrified the young man pushed himself up on his hands as he tried to stand. In too much pain to get to his feet he looked up at Galt.

"Please, Master Galt, I can still fight for my Provider...I...I just need some more time to recover. I...I won my last fight, please, I am still a worthy investment. I swear it." The boy stuttered. "I will fight twice as hard as before...give me a chance to prove myself...please..."

"Silence."

Bowing his head in submission the boy started to tremble. He glanced up at Kirk with startling oversized emerald eyes. Kirk had never seen the man's species before, he had never even heard of any alien that matched his unusual description. Dressed in a tattered pair of silver pants and his black leather training harness his body looked human. His golden hair flashed under the three suns of the Triskelion sky as he returned his gaze to the floor.

Galt gave one of the dark skinned thralls a silent order. The large humanoid drew out a curved sword and offered the hilt to McCoy. Caught off guard by the gift Bones automatically took it. The thrall standing behind Bones pushed him forward and he stumbled a few steps closer to the cowering injured boy.

"This thrall is damaged," Galt said "he will serve as a practice target for you, Doctor."

"What?"

"Kill him, you will receive a bonus if your first strike kills him cleanly."

"Are you out of your mind?" Bones demanded.

"Strike, Doctor."

"I can save him!" McCoy barked angrily. "It's a simple break, it doesn't even look infected."

"You are not being asked to heal him, Doctor, you are being ordered to terminate him."

"Well I won't do it." Bones hissed as he dropped the sword with a clatter.

"Since you are new here I will remind you that disobedience is punished with pain." Galt said calmly. "Pick up the weapon and strike your target."

"No."

Galt stared blankly at McCoy for a moment before closing his eyes. Bones gasped violently as the white blocks on his collar started to glow. Kirk took a step forward to help but was instantly jerked back. Clawing at the metal halo around his neck McCoy was brought to his knees as the intense pain produced by the collar tore through him. At first he couldn't even find his voice to cry out as the pain lanced into him, setting every nerve on fire. Tangling his hands into his sweat drenched hair Bones took a deep breath and screamed incoherently at the top of his lungs.

"Stop it!" Kirk roared. "Let him go!"

"He disobeyed a direct order, he must pay the price. You should understand that better than most, Captain."

"Torturing an innocent man for showing compassion towards another is an illogical use of what is clearly highly advanced technology." Spock said evenly.

"Not everything in the Universe is logical, Commander Spock." Galt replied in his monotone voice.

The lights on McCoy's collar suddenly shut off. Collapsing to the ground Bones continued to pant heavily as he recovered from the devastating effects of the collar. The young man that he was supposed to murder was staring at him with a confused expression frozen onto his face. Trembling violently Bones slowly got back to his knees. He tried to get to his feet, but failed. Taking a deep shuddering breath he remained kneeling as he glared up at Galt.

"I will give you one last chance, Doctor. Strike your target."

"No." Bones whispered. "I cannot take a life...no matter the cost to myself."

"A noble sentiment, Doctor, however such compassion does not have a place on this world."

"Then you'll just have to kill me." McCoy growled defiantly.

"No, you are too valuable to destroy just yet. I will only say this one more time: strike your target."

McCoy didn't even bother with a verbal response. He held his hands behind his back and stared blankly at the ground as he awaited further punishment for his blatant disobedience. Kirk struggled against the thrall holding him back in an effort to get to Galt. When Galt went to close his eyes to activate the collar once more Kirk panicked.

"No! Don't hurt him! He's my Officer that makes his actions my responsibility. If you need to punish someone, punish me."

"Jim, no..."

McCoy didn't get a chance to finish, however it was not his own collar that lit up. The young man with the broken leg suddenly screamed as his blue collar pulsed with a bright glow. Thrashing wildly he cried out as tears streaked from the corners of his eyes. Bones rushed to the suffering boy and pressed his hand down on his chest to keep him from breaking his own back with the violence of his reaction to the collar.

"Enough!" McCoy cried. "Stop it!"

Galt was unmoved by McCoy's pleas for mercy. Bones did his best to comfort the young man as his body was wracked with uncontrollable spasms. The man's screams were reduced to a bitter weeping as the cruel collar continued to twist his body. As the man's contortions grew more extreme McCoy sat down on his stomach to hold him still. He ran his hand through the boy's golden hair and useless instructed him to take deep breaths.

"Please stop!" Bones begged. "You're killing him!"

The boy wailed heartbreakingly through his tears as he reached up and clutched McCoy's shirt.

"He's just a kid!" McCoy cried. "Stop this!"

"Your weapon is beside you," Galt pointed out "end his pain yourself."

Bones glanced at the sword that he had dropped. Before he could even consider the option of using it the boy under him went into violent convulsions. McCoy's medical instincts kicked in and he pressed his hands against the teenager's forehead to keep him from beating his head against the stone floor. His green eyes rolled back to white as a pink froth erupted from his parted lips. Tears rolled down McCoy's cheeks as the boy choked on the sickly blood tainted froth. He was able to bring his eyes forward one last time to look at Bones before he went into seizure and then relaxed as death finally released him.

McCoy pressed his fingertips against the boy's throat in search of a pulse. Kirk stared at the dead boy in horror. His trance was broken as Spock suddenly dropped to one knee. Green blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He quickly got back to his feet and rubbed the back of his hand across his lips to clean off the blood.

"Spock?"

"I am fine, Captain." Spock whispered.

"What happened?"

"Commander Spock has the unfortunate trait of being a telepath." Galt pointed out. "Despite having done nothing wrong he will suffer when those around him do."

"You're a monster!" Bones spat at Galt.

"The thrall's death could have been quick and clean." Galt replied. "It was you who made the decision to make him suffer."

"You sick son of a bitch!" McCoy roared as he threw himself at Galt.

Before McCoy could get near his target he was thrown back by an unseen force. Landing hard on his back he came close to losing consciousness. Kirk was finally allowed to go to him to help him back to his feet. Galt announced that today's training was at an end and the trio was taken back underground. They came to a hallway that was lined with prison cells that held a variety of humanoid and non humanoid creatures.

Coming to an empty cell they were instructed to step inside. Walking into the cage peacefully Kirk ground his teeth together in frustration as the bars slammed shut behind them. A quick glance around showed that their new home was set up like a small studio apartment. Spock's step faltered and he had to grip the edge of the small table that took up the center of the room to keep from falling to the floor.

"Spock? Are you okay?" Kirk asked in concern.

"It is taxing for me to witness such pointless cruelty and remain in control of my emotions."

"The blood loss can't be helping your situation any." Bones pointed out.

"It is not."

"Lay down, Spock." Kirk ordered.

Spock nodded and went over to one of the stone beds and laid down on his back. Bones sat down next to him and pulled Spock's bloodied uniform away from his injury. Kirk noticed a small bathroom off to the right and found that there were towels and a water source inside. He brought over a wet towel and a dry one.

Spock closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep as McCoy cleaned up the gory wound. Pressing the dry towel over the cut he was able to stop the bleeding. When he was finished Bones sat back and sighed heavily.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kirk asked as he stared at the green soaked towels.

"The wound is actually very shallow, it doesn't even go through the first layer of muscle. He's lucking, a few more inches and he would have been eviscerated."

Bones found a clean corner of the wet towel and reached out to gently clean the sweat off of Spock's face. Spock seemed to have truly fallen into a fitful sleep. After checking Spock's pulse Bones wandered over to the table and sat down on bench. Leaning forward he hid his face in his hands. Kirk sat down on the opposite side of the table causing Bones to look up at him.

"Jim...what are we going to do?"

"The Enterprise will be here soon."

"How will they even know where to look?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet..."

"Well what are we going to do until then?"

"Survive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...please let me go!"

"I will let you go when you tell me what you did with the Captain, Dr. McCoy, and my husband!"

"I swear, Uhura, I didn't do anything!"

"Then where are they Scotty?"

"I...uh...I have no idea."

With a noise of frustration Uhura released the hold she had on Scotty's ear. Rubbing the side of his head Scotty looked like a puppy who had just been scolded for a crime that the family cat had committed. Uhura looked at the empty transporter pad and had to fight a pang of panic.

"There's no trace of them?" Uhura whispered.

"None that I can find." Scotty admitted. "I hadn't even begun the energizing process...they just vanished."

"No one just vanishes."

Uhura spin on her heels and stormed out of the transport room. She stalked towards the bridge with Scotty hurrying to catch up with her. On the bridge what was left of the Officers were waiting for news. When Sulu caught sight of Uhura and Scotty he jumped up out of his chair at the helm and rushed up to meet them. Looking a little wide eyed Chekov joined them.

"Anything?" Sulu asked.

"No, Mr. Sulu, nothing." Scotty sighed. "Just as I was telling Uhura, they were there on the transport pad one moment and the next they were just 'poof'...gone."

"What are ve going to do, Keptain?" Chekov asked

"Captain?" Sulu repeated in surprise.

"Keptain Kirk left you en charge of de Enterprise."

"Right..." Sulu dragged his hands through his hair anxiously before pulling his shoulders back and taking on an air of command. "Scotty, I want every circuit on that transporter checked."

"I've already chec..."

"Do it again." Sulu ordered. "Chekov, scan every inch of that planet for any life signs, check the surrounding area for any unusual energy signatures."

"I can do zat." Chekov nodded enthusiastically.

"Uhura, please update Starfleet on the situation."

"Out here it will take forty-eight hours for us to hear back from them."

"I know, but the sooner we tell them the sooner they can advise us."

"Aye, Sir." Uhura nodded.

"Uhura..." Sulu reached out and put his hand on her shoulder "we're going to find them."

"I believe you."

The crew followed Sulu's orders as though he had been born Captain. Not about to just sit back and wait for answers Sulu worked with Chekov to scan the planet and the space surrounding the ship. An hour later they was still no sign of the missing Officers. Sulu tapped on the sensor panel and began an automatic sweep of the area once again. Scotty came back to the bridge looking like he didn't have any answer either.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sulu...there is nothing wrong with the transport, it is in perfect working order. More than that there is no evidence of malfunction, power surges, or tampering. Whatever happened, the transporter isn't to blame."

"We haven't had any better luck up here."

"Zer is a slight fluctuating energy reading on a hydrogen cloud on 310 mark 241." Chekov announced as he read the summary from the sensors.

"What the devil does that mean?" Scotty demanded.

"I...uh...I'm not sure." Chekov admitted. "Zere iz nothing in da computer dat can account for it."

"So we don't know what it is, or if it's natural or not?" Uhura asked.

"No. Unfortunately this sort of thing is really more Commander Spock's area of expertise." Sulu sighed. "Wait a minute..."

"Mr. Sulu?" Scotty asked when Sulu became lost in thought.

"Uhura," Sulu turned to face the communications Officer "remind me again where the new Vulcan colony is?"

"Natala, not far from here."

"Could you establish a direct subspace communication with them?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

"You think the Vulcans can help us?" Scotty asked doubtfully.

"Not just any Vulcan...Spock."

"I don't understand, Commander Spo..."

"No, not Commander, I'm talking about Ambassador Spock."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I feel I should point out that this is not part of my Extinction series despite the fact that I used the planet Natala as the new Vulcan colony. This story simply happens about four years after the destruction of Vulcan. I have Uhura and Spock married cause I figured she'd have made an honest man of him by this point.

Chapter Four

"'What's the worst that could happen?'" Kirk sighed to himself.

Standing at the small sink in the bathroom Kirk had Spock's uniform shirt in hand. He was doing what he could to wash the emerald blood out of it. McCoy had been worried about the gory cloth sticking to the gash across Spock's stomach so they had pulled it off. Despite usually being a very light sleeper Spock had remained unresponsive while his friends removed his ruined shirt. Although he had brushed it off as 'typical Vulcan', it was clear that McCoy was concerned that Spock appeared to be locked in sleep.

As the water started to run clear Kirk rung the shirt out. Stepping out into the only other room of their new home Kirk was surprised to see Spock sitting up. Sitting indian-style on the stone bed Spock had his hands resting lightly on his knees. With his eyes closed Spock took slow deep breaths. Kirk stepped up in front of him, but received no acknowledgment from his friend. Kirk furrowed his brow.

"Spock...what are you doing?"

Spock raised one of his slanted eyebrows before opening his eyes. He looked disoriented, glancing around the room as if he'd never seen it before. McCoy was sleeping at the small table with his head resting on his folded arms. Spock studied Bones for a moment before returning his attention to the Captain.

"I was attempting to concentrate." Spock answered.

"Oh...sorry about that."

"It is okay, I was not succeeding anyway."

"Can I ask what you were concentrating on?"

"I was trying to make a mental connection with the being who rule this planet."

"You can do that?" Kirk asked in surprise. "I thought Vulcans were touch telepaths."

"There are times when touch is not needed to establish a weak link."

"Is that what happened with you and that boy that died in McCoy's arms?"

Spock closed his eyes to hide the brief look of anguish. Kirk waited for Spock to answer. However, it quickly became clear that his First Officer wasn't interesting in talking. Kirk offered Spock his damp shirt. Spock accepted the offering and pulled it on. Crossing his arms over his chest Kirk continued to wait for an explanation.

"Spock, I have to know what's going on. I've never seen you physically affected by someone else's pain before. Does this happen every time someone's injured near you?"

"No." Spock shock his head. "The boy's case was extreme, a combination of my own weakened condition from blood loss, his intense agony, Dr. McCoy's powerful reaction, and a brief..."

"Loss of emotional control?" Kirk finished when Spock didn't.

"Yes."

Spock had muttered the simple word as though he was confessing to a murder. Spock suddenly sat up straighter and looked over Kirk's shoulder towards the bars that held him captive.

"What's wrong, Spock?"

"Someone is approaching."

Kirk turned to face the bars. When a minute passed and nothing happened he wondered if Spock had just been trying to change the subject. However Spock's keen hearing had indeed caught the sounds of someone approaching. A large Klingon stepped up to the bars and laced his arms through so that he could lean on the crossbar. He had a deep scar down the left side of his face that slashed through an empty eye socket. His metal collar held yellow lights on either side of it. With his one good eye he inspected Spock and then smiled brightly.

"I had to see it with my own eye." The Klingon chuckled. "A Vulcan, and a young one at that. This must be my lucky day."

"Lucky?" Kirk repeated.

"I have been growing bored, but now I will finally have a worthy competitor. What is your name, Vulcan?"

"Spock."

"I am Ka'ang. I look forward to seeing you in the arena, Spock."

"I will not fight you."

"Now, now, don't be like that." Ka'ang chuckled.

"Ka'ang," Kirk said "were you born here?"

"No. I'm like you: fresh blood for the herd."

"Then help us get home, and we'll do the same for you."

"Escape? There is no escape. The Providers are as powerful as gods." Ka'ang smiled showing off his pointed teeth. "Besides, I wouldn't leave even if I could."

"But you sai..."

"I love it here." Ka'ang purred.

"Ka'a..."

"Make sure you fight hard today or you won't get vended and that would be most disappointing."

Before Kirk could ask any more questions Ka'ang turned and left. Woken by Kirk calling after Ka'ang McCoy jerked his head up. He looked around and then closed his eyes before groaning. The white of McCoy's eye was bright red from where he had been struck during their first encounter on the planet. Most of the swelling had gone down, but he was still left with an impressive bruise around his injured eye. Bones looked up at Spock critically.

"Spock, you should be laying down."

"I am fine, Doctor. Thank you for your concern."

Bones gave Spock a doubtful look and got to his feet. Spock peacefully allowed McCoy to lift up his shirt to inspect the wound. Despite the short period of time that had passed the margins of the cut were healing together well. No longer actively bleeding the injury was merely a nuisance.

"I have to admit that Vulcan healing capabilities are amazing." Bones nodded in approval. "It doesn't look like there's any infection, which was my main concern."

"Vulcans do not contract infections easily."

"But when they do it tends to be more life threatening than in humans."

"True."

"I wish I had my medical kit with me...something tells me we're going to need it."

Kirk was just about to add to the conversation when Galt appeared at the bars. He hadn't walked there, he had just suddenly arrived by the same transport method that had brought them to Triskelion to begin with. The green haired woman that Kirk had noticed before was with him as well.

"This is Shahna, she will be charged with your general care." Galt introduced the green haired woman. "If you require anything, she is the thrall you will contact."

"We require our freedom." Kirk growled.

"You will be allowed to roam the compound once you are vended and after you have proved that you can be trusted."

Galt waved his hand at the bars and they slide open. Shahna stepped inside with a silver tray of jelly cubes of various colors. She set the tray down on the table and looked at Kirk expectantly.

"Nourishment." Shahna announced.

"Thanks, but we're not hungry."

"If you will not eat you will be taken to the training ring immediately." Galt said.

"We're not going anywhere." Kirk hissed. "And we're certainly not playing anymore of your sick ga..."

Kirk was cut off mid sentence as they were violently transported back to the training arena. Grinding his teeth together in irritation Kirk glared at Galt. Kirk reached up and tugged at the training harness that he found himself wearing. He and McCoy had taken their own off after pulling Spock's off so that they could remove his shirt, but they had been replaced during the quick transport.

There were about a dozen thralls at the arena already, including two others who wore white collars. One of the men wearing a white collar was visibly shaking. His small dark eyes darted around as he stared in terror at everything around him. Ka'ang the Klingon stepped into view and blew a kiss to Spock before facing Galt. He was carrying a traditional Klingon bat'leth sword.

"The Providers wish to see if there is any value in the newest acquisitions." Galt said.

"My money is already on the Vulcan." Ka'ang smiled.

"You will fight the Tef'li first."

The shaking man that Kirk had noticed yelped in fright at the mention of the word 'Tef'li' and Kirk assumed that it must be the name of his species. A sword was pushed into his hand and he was shoved from behind to force him to stumble into the middle of the arena. Ka'ang circled him like a shark investigating an injured swimmer.

Kirk went to step forward to stop the inevitable blood shed, but stopped when Shahna gripped his upper arm. Kirk glanced at her, but she was not looking at him. Bones poked Kirk in the ribs to get his attention and then pointed to Spock. Standing with his hands held behind his back Spock was staring at the ground with a vacant look in his dark eyes.

Before Kirk could ask Spock if he was okay the Tef'li cried out as Ka'ang shoved him in an attempt to get him to fight. Rather than defend himself the Tef'li tried to run away. Ka'ang lashed out and grabbed him by the metal collar that he wore to haul him back into the fight. Ka'ang kept his sword in one hand down at his side, giving the Tef'li every opportunity to attack him.

Too afraid to fight the Tef'li continued to try and escape. Ka'ang easy cut him off each time he tried to run. Dropping to his knees the Tef'li put his hands together and began begging Ka'ang in a language that Kirk had never heard before. Ka'ang rolled his eyes and reached down and grabbed the Tef'li by his hair. Bringing the untrained thrall to his feet Ka'ang forced him to turn around so that he faced Galt.

"Is there an offers on this thrall?" Galt asked no one in particular. "Any bid will be accepted."

Bones and Kirk looked at one another in confusion as Galt seemed to be waiting for an answer. After a few tense minutes Galt looked to Ka'ang.

"This thrall has not been vended, he has no value."

"Wait!" Bones cried.

It was too late upon hearing that no one wanted the Tef'li Ka'ang had thrust one of the points of his curved sword through the thrall's back between his shoulder blades. Blue blood ran down his chest as the sword effortlessly lanced all the way through his body. At first the Tef'li didn't even seem to understand the mortal injury he had just received. He looked down at the sharp metal that was jutting out of his chest with an expression of confusion. It wasn't until he reached up and grabbed a hold of the sword point that he began to truly panic.

Ka'ang tore his blade out of the Tef'li's back and allowed the alien to collapse. With the sword removed the Tef'li quickly bled out. Clawing at the sand as his life ebbed away the Tef'li struggled to keep his eyes open. The ground around him became soaked in blue and he finally gave in to death. Kirk tore his eyes away from the dead Tef'li and looked over at Spock just in time to see his friend licking a thin line of green blood away from his lips. Although he hadn't dropped to his knees like he had the first time it was clear that the death had affected him.

"You are next, Captain." Galt ordered.

"No, I wi..."

Kirk stopped when Bones gasped sharply. He was just in time to catch Bones before he fell. With his collar lit up McCoy cried out breathlessly. McCoy grabbed a fist full of Kirk's uniform and gripped it tightly while he battled through the pain. Kirk didn't wait long before looking up at Galt to give in.

"Okay, I'll fight, just released him."

"It is interesting that you are more easily trained by the pain of others than your own."

"Let him go." Kirk growled.

"And yet you are still giving orders."

McCoy suddenly relaxed as Galt turned off the collar. Shaking his head to clear it Bones pushed himself away from Kirk. Looking like he would gladly invite death McCoy said nothing as Kirk stepped towards the center of the training arena. The Tef'li's body had been removed, but his sword had been left behind. Kirk picked up the sword and faced Ka'ang who was grinning broadly.

"Captain, eh?" Ka'ang said impressed. "I recognized the Starfleet uniforms, but I didn't realize that I was in the company of Commanding Officers."

"I don't want to fight you, Ka'ang."

"Don't worry, this fight isn't to the death, Captain." Ka'ang shrugged. "Unless of course you don't fight at all. But if you want to live, you have to prove yourself."

"If we all refuse to play this sick game then they'll have nothing to amuse them. They can't kill us all."

"Yes they can."

Ka'ang roared in mock fury and raised his dual handed bat'leth over his head. Taken off guard Kirk was only fast enough by a fraction of a second to raise his weapon up to defend himself. Not holding back like he had with the Tef'li Ka'ang fought with impressive skill and strength. Kirk took advantage of Ka'ang's blind side and managed to hit him up side the head with the broad side of his sword.

"Bravo, Captain!" Ka'ang exclaimed. "Good hit!"

"You really do enjoy this...don't you?"

"It's my life."

Showing that he meant what he said Ka'ang threw himself at Kirk once more. A blinding flash of pain erupted across Kirk's face as Ka'ang flipped bat'leth over to the dull side and struck the bridge of Kirk's nose. Although disoriented Kirk managed to back away and slash at Ka'ang with his sword. This time Kirk drew Ka'ang's purple blood and gave him a shallow cut to the arm.

Infuriated that he'd let his guard down enough to allow himself to be injured Ka'ang intensified his attack. Ka'ang swung his leg low and caught Kirk behind the ankle. With a quick jerk Ka'ang tripped Kirk and he landed hard on his back. Before he could get back to his feet Ka'ang straddled Kirk and sat down heavily on his stomach.

With his breath knocked out Kirk was unable to react as Ka'ang punched him in the face twice in rapid sucesssion. Pinned to the ground he had no way of defending himself. Ka'ang brought his fist back to hit Kirk again but in a chaotic blue and black blur of motion Ka'ang was suddenly knocked off Kirk. Moaning in pain from the beating Kirk rolled over onto his stomach and forced himself to his knees to see what was going on.

About fifteen feet away Ka'ang and Spock were rolling around in the bloody sand locked in battle. Ka'ang had dropped his sword and Spock had never had a weapon, but a bare knuckled fight between a Klingon and a Vulcan could still easily prove deadly. Kirk tried to get to his feet to stop the fight, but fell back to his knees with nausea from his previous blow to the head. McCoy grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him stand.

Galt did nothing as Ka'ang and Spock continued to fight like junk yard dogs. Ka'ang managed to get on top of Spock, however his advantage didn't last long as Spock threw him off. Ka'ang crashed to the sand after sailing through the air. As he got to his feet Spock leapt for his throat. Exchanging blows and powerfully skilled kicks the well matched opponents quickly bloodied one another.

"Spock! Stop it!" Kirk barked. "Enough! That's an order! Spock!"

Lost in a terrifying blood lust Spock wasn't listening to orders. Kirk went to rush into the fight, but McCoy held him back yelling something about the fact that he would just get himself killed if he got in the middle of the heated brawl. It wasn't until Spock got Ka'ang back to the ground and straddled him just as he had Kirk that Galt stepped in.

Spock had his fist raised up over his head and was about to bring it down on Ka'ang with enough force to break bone when his collar lit up. Spock's cry sounded more like one of frustrated rage rather than pain, however the collar did stop him from killing his prey. Ka'ang used the distraction to push Spock off. Landing on his back Spock clawed at the ground and arched his back as he screamed under the continuing influence of the collar.

"I knew I was going to like you." Ka'ang chuckled as he licked his purple blood off his lips.

"Spock!"

Kirk tore himself free of Bones and rushed to his friend's side. As Kirk dropped to his knees next to Spock the collar went dark again. Kirk was shocked to find tears streaking from the corners of Spock's eyes, he'd never seen his First Officer cry under any condition. Kirk sat back and rested Spock's head in his lap as Bones came over and joined them. McCoy instinctively pressed his hand against the bleeding gash in Spock's temple to stanch the flow. Spock pushed Bones away and struggled to sit up. Kirk put his hand on Spock's chest to keep him down.

"I...I am sorry." Spock panted. "I should not have interfered..."

"Don't worry about it."

'One thousand quatloos for the Vulcan!' A booming voice suddenly echoed through the arena.

'Three thousand, and two thousand for the two humans!' A higher pitched but similar voice rang out.

'Seven thousand for all three!' A third voice shouted.

'Fifteen-thousand for the Vulcan!' The first provider increased his bid dramatically.

'Ten for the Captain.' The third provider offered.

'Eight for the Doctor.' The second provider added.

While Spock struggled to remain conscious Kirk and McCoy exchanged a fearful glance. Kirk looked up at the sky which seemed to be the source of the voices and bared his teeth in an angry snarl.

"We are not for sale!"

'Twelve for the Captain!' The second provider bid with excitement.

'Ten for the Doctor.' The third provider chimed in.

"Is there a higher bid than fifteen-thousand for the Vulcan?" Galt asked.

When there was no response Galt nodded. Kirk furrowed his brow as the collar around Spock's neck started to glow blood red. Looking up at Bones in alarm he saw that his was turning a brilliant yellow. Kirk put his hand up so that he could see the color of his own collar reflecting off his sweat as it turned a bright blue. Galt walked up to the trio and looked down at them.

"Congratulations, gentlemen." Galt gave them a shallow bow. "You have all been vended."

"Oh goodie," McCoy huffed "I've always wondered how many 'quatloos' I'm worth..."

"We are not for sale." Kirk insisted again.

"Indeed you are not...for you are already sold." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Captain, I have the Vulcan High Council on the subspace."

"Thank you, Uhura." Sulu said as he hesitantly sat down in the Captain's chair. "Put them up on the bridge speaker."

"Aye, Sir."

"Council, thank you for taking our call."

"Vulcan always greets the Enterprise." The High Councilor replied. "Your voice, however, is unfamiliar to me."

"I am Hikaru Sulu, helmsmen and now acting Captain of the Enterprise."

"Acting Captain? The Enterprise has lost both her Captain and First Officer?"

"Spock..." Sarek's voice joined in with an faint edge of concern.

"Commander Spock along with the Captain, and the Chief Medical Officer disappeared mysteriously. So far all efforts to find any traces of them have been in vain."

"I do not understand." The High Councilor said. "This situation is best solved by Starfleet, you should be conntacting them. How can Vulcan assist you?"

"We were hoping to talk to Ambassador Spock. He has a better working knowledge of the sensors aboard the Enterprise than anyone. Plus this may have been an event that he remembers from his time line."

"Ambassador Spock is..."

"Councilor," Sarek interrupted "please allow me to continue this conversation with the Enterprise in the privacy of my office."

"Very well, Sarek."

"Captain Sulu, I will transfer this call and return to you in a moment."

"Yes, Sir."

Sulu furrowed his brow in thought as the line went dead. He swiveled his chair around to face Uhura. She hadn't slept since the trio went missing and the strain was starting to show. Sulu licked his lips nervously before speaking.

"Uhura, have you met Spock's father before?"

"Twice, once after the destruction of Vulcan and once again at the wedding."

"Did it seem a little odd to you that he would interrupt the High Councilor in the middle of a sentence to ask for a personal conversation?"

"It is unheard of for any Vulcan to interrupt another when speaking, let alone interrupting the High Councilor."

"And from what you know Sarek is a traditional Vulcan?"

"To the core."

Sulu was about to ask another question when Uhura signaled to him that Sarek was sending them a direct video feed. Sarek appeared on the screen dressed in his formal Vulcan robes. Since the ruin of their planet their culture had become even more precious to them. His office could be seen behind him with it's large glass window that looked out over the dry planet of Natala where the Vulcans had relocated.

"Ambassador Sarek..."

"What has happened?" Sarek demanded.

Sulu explained every detail as well as he could. Sarek listened with an impassive unreadable expression on his face. Sulu ended with his hopes that Ambassador Spock may be able to at least give them a starting point to begin the search.

"Captain, I am sorry to hear of your loss." Sarek announced. "Please inform Starfleet of your need for assistance. Vulcan cannot aid you."

"Sir, please if we could just talk to..."

"You may not speak with Ambassador Spock."

"We wouldn't take up much of his time. Any thoughts he might have on this could help."

"He is unavailable."

"Your son is missing, Sir." Uhura broke into the conversation. "There is a chance the Ambassador can help bring him back alive."

"I understand the situation, Lieutenant Uhura, however as I stated before the Ambassador is unavailable." Sarek replied coldly. "Vulcan does not have the technology to assist in a search and rescue that spans the entire galaxy. I am sorry that I cannot be of more use to you."

"Sir..." Uhura started.

"It is tradition to wait one year after a disappearance to declare someone deceased. Under the circumstances I believe it is more logical to wait one month. If Spock and the others are not found you will be invited to Natala for the funeral."

"Funeral?" Uhura exclaimed. "We don't even know what's happened to them yet. How can you give up on your own son so quickly?"

"The galaxy is vast, the probability of finding..."

"I don't want to hear about probability. We just want to talk to Spock."

"I will not allow it." Sarek said as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Please keep me informed of your progress in the search."

Before anyone could react Sarek cut the communication and the forward screen returned to its view of Gamma II. Everyone on the bridge was in stunned silence for a moment. Now at the helm Chekov turned and looked to Sulu for their next move. Uhura got up from her station and walked over to Sulu.

"Is it just me," Sulu asked no one in particular "or did we just have a completely illogical conversation with a Vulcan?"

"It's not just you." Uhura said. "That was very unusual."

"He looked like he was getting angry near the end."

"I zought it look moar like fear." Chekov said.

"Whatever it was it doesn't make sense." Sulu got to his feet so he could pace. "Why wouldn't Sarek want to do everything in his power to help his son? Why keep us from talking to Ambassador Spock?"

"Maybe he'z dead." Chekov shrugged.

"No," Uhura shook her head "if Ambassador Spock was dead Sarek would have just said so. He was very careful to use works like 'unavailable', that's a Vulcan trick that they use to avoid lying without actually telling the truth."

"What possible reason could there be for Sarek not wanting us to talking to Ambassador Spock?" Sulu asked.

"Sarick did not zeem wery concerned zat his son iz mizzing...perhaps Wulcan has zomething to do wit it?" Chekov said.

"No." Sulu shook his head. "That doesn't even begin to make sense."

"Besides Sarek did show concern," Uhura pointed out "he interupted the High Councilor to request that the conversation be kept private. It might not seem like much, but that's as close to 'emotional' as he probably gets."

"Zen what are we going to do neext?"

"We need to talk to Ambassador Spock." Sulu said. "We have no idea where to even start other than asking him."

"How are we going to do that?" Uhura asked. "All subspace calls to Natala go through the Council and clearly they aren't interested in letting us talk to him."

"Then I guess we'll just have to go to Natala and talk to him in person." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Spock's hot breath rushed against Kirk's neck in time with his rapid labored breathing. Only able to take shallow breaths himself Kirk ground his teeth together and strained not to show the combination of rage and panic that was tearing him apart. Sweat rolled off Spock's nose and splashed against Kirk's cheek in a mockery of tears. Coming close to loosing consciousness Spock bit down on his lower lip to keep himself alert and soon blood also dripped down and marred Kirk's skin.

A sharp pain pushing itself into his chest forced Kirk to hold his breath. Opening his eyes Kirk looked directly at Spock's face just inches above his own. Spock's eyes were weld shut with his brow knit firmly together. The gamesters had bet Spock's new provider in a game of showing off the Vulcan's strength and pushing it to the absolute limit. They had forced Spock into the classic 'girl's push-up' position with his knees and palms on the floor. They strapped the ion weighted bar across his shoulders and increased the weight until the ion generator began to whine under the strain. Kirk could only guess how may thousands of pounds were pressing down on his friend's shoulders since he should theoretically be able to hold far more than he was capable of actually lifting.

To ensure that Spock had proper motivation to play they had placed Kirk on his back under him with a dagger dangling from the chest strap of Spock's harness. At the weight became more than he support Spock began to bow under the bar, driving the knife into Kirk's flesh. At the moment the tip of the blade was merely skin deep, but it was still causing a small pool of red blood to stain his gold shirt. From the look of pure concentration on Spock's face Kirk knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep up the impressive show of strength for much longer.

Although he knew it was pointless Kirk put his palms against Spock's chest and pushed as hard as he could to try and help. He was surprised to find that Spock's muscles didn't feel like flesh at all at this point, it was more like taunt steel cables. Kirk suddenly feared that Spock's muscles would simply tear free of the bone if any more weight was added. When Spock began to tremble Kirk braced himself to have the knife suddenly plunge into his heart.

"Spock..."

"I...I am sorry...I can not hold any lon..."

'Time!' Spock's provider exclaimed proudly. 'The Vulcan has proven exceptionally strong, a good investment indeed.'

Kirk had the sense that the incredible weight had been lifted from the bar across Spock's shoulder's, however his friend was unable to move. Before Kirk could help him two large thralls came up and grabbed the bar by each end. Spock offered them no help nor resistance as they lifted him up by the bar that was still strapped to his shoulders. Held up by the bar Spock remained like a rag doll nailed to the wall.

"Spock!"

Kirk scrambled to his feet as another thrall stepped up removed the dagger from Spock's harness to cut the straps that held him to bar. He was just quick enough to catch his friend and help ease him to the ground. Breathing heavily Spock closed his eyes and rested for a moment. McCoy was finally allowed to join them and knelt down in front of them. He reached out and pressed his hand against the bleeding wound in Kirk's chest.

"I'm fine, Bones, help Spock."

"There really isn't anything I can do for him."

"Well do something." Kirk snarled.

Looking down on Spock with sympathy McCoy took a hold of Spock's arm and slowly moved it through the full range of motion to try and prevent the muscles from cramping. Galt stepped up to them and stared at them blankly. Shahna arrived with a cold wet cloth and handed it to McCoy. Accepting the offer he pressed it against Spock's forehead which went a long way towards reviving him.

"Captain, assist your Commander off the training grounds. Others must practice."

"Can we take him back to our cell?"

"No. The Providers have one more bet involving him set for today. Take him to the edge of the ring to rest."

Kirk thought about arguing, but decided that the fact that they were letting Spock rest was better than having them throw him into his next trial right away. Getting to his feet Kirk reached down and went to help Spock do the same. When McCoy tried to help Galt stopped him.

"No, Doctor, you are involved in the next match."

"I'm a doctor, not a gladiator." Bones snarled.

'Three hundred quatloos says the Doctor cannot heal the thrall injured in the earlier event.'

'Five hundred says he can.' McCoy's Provider boasted.

"Whoa, whoa, wait...what is going on here?" Bones demanded.

"You are getting a chance to save a life." Galt replied.

McCoy looked desperately at Kirk.

"Do what you can, Bones, at least they aren't asking you to kill."

Bones swore under his breath, but he nodded. Kirk was supporting Spock who suddenly jerked spasmodically as his over exerted muscles began to cramp as they cooled down. Shahna helped guide him take Spock about ten feet away from McCoy and together they eased him back down to the ground. She brought over a glass bottle with a blue liquid it in and encouraged Spock to drink from it.

Swallowing convulsively the mysterious liquid seemed to calm the cramping. Closing his eyes Spock fell asleep with his head in Kirk's lap. McCoy went to go make sure that Spock was still stable, but was stopped when he heard a cry of anguish. Bones turned around to see that they were dragging a lithe woman out into the ring. She was clutching her stomach that was soaked in red blood.

Bones stared down at his new patient as they laid her down at his feet. Laying on her back she closed her eyes and screamed in pain. McCoy dropped down to his knees and gently put his hands over hers. Blood continued to seep from between her fingers as she held her wound tight. He was able to move her hands just long enough to see that she had a broken spear head embedded in her abdomen.

"You can't expect me to save this woman without tools. I need my equipment."

'I will allow basic medical supplies.' The betting Provider announced.

McCoy jolted in surprise as a blue sheet with historic medical devices suddenly appeared next to him. He picked up the scalpel and stared at it. In med school he'd been taught how surgeons used to cut patients open and stitch them closed again. He was about to protest that he didn't know how to use the primitive tools when the woman started to shiver.

"Help me..." She whimpered.

"I will," McCoy soothed "everything is going to be okay, just relax."

With oddly purple tears streaking from her silver colored eyes the woman nodded. When McCoy pulled her hands away from the wound again she peacefully kept them at her side. He asked for a bowl of water and one appeared. Washing his hands as best he could he put one hand against her stomach and used the other to yank the spear head out. The woman cried out, but she remained still.

"You're being so brave, Sweetheart." McCoy said softly. "Just hold on."

Welding her eyes shut she nodded once again. McCoy was grateful that the woman's basic anatomy was close to human, and relieved when he discovered her liver was on the opposite side. If the liver had been in human placement there would be nothing he could do for her with the equipment provided.

Sopping up the blood with a large piece of gauze Bones looked over the instruments he had and selected a few hemostats to clamp the leaking arteries and veins closed. It took him a while to figure out the needle and thread and he cringed at the thought of using them. However he was able to stitch together the major veins and arteries so that when the hemostats were removed there was minimal bleeding. He started to stitch up the gaping hole, but left the last inch open for drainage. Asking for fresh water he cleaned up the area as best he could.

"You were lucky, the spear didn't open up any of your intestines."

"Am...am I going to be okay?" She asked shakily.

"You will need rest." Bones said as he glared at Galt.

'She shall have it.' The thrall's Provider's voice boomed.

'I will not pay for this bet until she survives at least three days.' The other Provider complained.

'Accepted, if the Doctor is allowed to visit and care for her daily.'

'Accepted.'

'I have a new offer,' McCoy's Provider announced 'for a price I will allow my newest thrall to tend to your most valuable thralls when they are injured.'

'That is not a wager, in order to be accepted you must pay for the thrall if the Doctor fails to save them.'

'Agreed.'

"I have an idea," Kirk spoke up "how about you stop these ridiculous 'games' and cut out the middle man by not injuring anyone?"

'Begin the next round.'

"Can you guys even hear me?"

As an answer Kirk's collar savagely sunk its electric teeth into him. Spock had recovered from his exertion and tried to help Kirk through the punishment. The collar quickly turned off, but Kirk was still left breathless from the encounter. As he recovered he realized that there was still a source of dull pain just above his elbow. Looking down he saw that Spock was gripping his arm so tightly that his skin was completely blanched.

"Spock, you can let go now."

It took Spock a second to realize what Kirk meant. When he realized just how tightly he was holding his friend he jerked his hand away as though Kirk's skin had just burnt him. Closing his eyes for a moment Spock took a deep breath and sat back on his heels with his hands folded in his lap.

Kirk was about to ask Spock if he was okay when Shahna's name was called by Galt. Bones was prodded away from his patient by a thrall with a spear. Looking sullen McCoy came over and sat down next to Kirk. When he looked over at Spock a look of medical concern fell over his face. Spock didn't notice, with his eyes still closed he had become a living statue.

"We gotta get out of here, Jim. Spock's going to lose it, and I'll be next."

"I'm open to suggestions." Kirk sighed.

'One thousand quatloos on Shahna!'

'Two thousand against!'

'Accepted.'

Kirk watched as Shahna walked confidently to the center of the ring with her curve ended spear. A thin, well built male alien with snake eyes joined her. He held a trident like weapon in his hand. The pair stared each other down as they slowly circled one another. With a war cry Shahna launched herself at her opponent.

"I can't watch this." McCoy muttered as he physically hid his face in his hands. "Let me know when it's over."

Although horrified by the violent battle that had erupted Kirk found himself unable to look away. Shahna's normally beautiful face was now twisted into a mask of rage as she sought her opponent's blood. Kirk was unsure what her species was, but it quickly became clear that she was faster than the average human and probably a lot stronger as well.

When the man landed a hit on Shahna's arm she bled the same bright green color that Spock did revealing that she had copper based blood as well. The fight was very equally matched and it looked like it could go either way until Shahna missed a step and fell backwards to the sand. The man lifted his trident high to make a killing blow.

"No!"

Kirk jumped to his feet and rushed towards the pair. The thrall that had been guarding him wasn't fast enough to stop him. Coming up behind the man Kirk grabbed a hold of the trident. There was a sudden hot splash against Kirk's face and when he blinked the blood out of his eyes he found himself staring directly at the point of Shahna's spear. She had used the moment of distraction to thrust the spear through the man's chest.

Stunned Kirk released the man and he fell dead to the ground. Shahna looked up at Kirk with her eyes wide in surprise. She had not known that Kirk had held her opponent back. Getting to her feet she backed away from Kirk in terror. Kirk tried to step closer to her, but stopped when she backed further from him.

"Shahna..."

"How dare you interfere!" Shahna screamed. "I have now won this fight unjustly!"

Shahna's collar lit up a bright red and she collapsed to her knees with a cry of agony. Kirk rushed up to her and fell to his knees. Gathering her up in his arms he held he as she writhed in pain. She arched back and screamed once more.

"No! It's not her fault! It's mine, punish me, let her go."

'Agreed, we shall make a wager of it.' Kirk's Provider said.

"A wager?" Kirk asked.

Shahna's collar went dark and she fought to get out of Kirk's embrace. He let her go and she scrambled a few feet away before staring at him in confusion.

"You...you are offering to take my punishment?" Shahna asked. "Why would you do that?"

"We call it 'compassion'."

Shahna knit her delicate brow together and took a breath to say something more. However before she could speak Galt stepped up to them. Terrified of the Master thrall Shahna scurried away. Kirk went to get to his feet, but Galt silently instructed him to stay on his knees. Sighing heavily Kirk waited apprehensively for the collar around his throat to torture him. Galt turned his head to the side as though listen to something.

"Very well." Galt replied to the Provider's silent orders. "Commander, come here."

Spock opened his eyes and looked at Galt without moving. His collar lit up, but he was prepared for it and managed to ignore the pain and continue to stare at Galt defiantly. When it was clear that Spock's collar wasn't having the desired effect Galt turned it off and switched on McCoy's instead. Not as skilled as the Vulcan in mind and pain control McCoy gasped violently.

Bowing his head in defeat Spock got to his feet and walked over to Galt. Bones was released and left panting. Spock stopped in front of Galt and put his hands behind his back. Staring at Galt with a blank expression he waited for orders. Galt nodded to Shahna and she apprehensively approached Spock with a leather whip which she handed to him. He took the offering, holding it like it was a venomous snake.

"Strike the Captain for his interference." Galt ordered.

"Spock..."

"Very well." Spock interupted.

Kirk was more than a little surprised by how easily Spock was talked into this until he felt the leather whip harmlessly slap him across the back with minimal force. Kirk had to chuckle at Spock's literal translation of the orders. Spock looked at Galt passively.

"Very clever, Vulcan. I will rephrase, strike him hard enough to draw blood."

"No."

Spock collar lit up once again, but as he before he simply closed his eyes for a moment to block out the sensation. The only outward sign that he was in any distress was a slight increase in his breathing rate. He had been thrown off balance by the collar before, but it was no longer an effective method of control.

"You have adjusted to the collar faster than most of the Vulcans that we have trained in the past. However, you have already proven you can be controlled through others, which is not very logical."

Spock glanced over his shoulder as McCoy growled in pain. Although he was trying Bones didn't have the mental capacity to truly ignore the collar the way Spock could. Dragging his hands through his hair Bones finally cried out. Spock looked down at the cruel leather whip in his hand, torn with indecision.

"Spock," Bones panted "don't do it...I don't want them thinking they can use me to train you."

"Captain?" Spock asked quietly.

"Jim, don't you dare!" Bones roared.

Kirk knew that Spock was going to pass the decision to him. It was a decision that he wasn't sure how to make. He didn't fear being lashed by Spock's hand, but he wasn't sure that continuing to giving into the Providers wishes was the best route to take. Suddenly Shahna collapsed once more, seconds after she dropped two more of the thralls watching the events were struck down by their collars as well. Soon over a dozen thralls were in agony. Kirk glanced over his should and saw that blood was dripping from the corners of Spock's mouth as the mounting torment in the arena began to affect him. Kirk looked away and turned so that his back was to Spock.

"Just do it, Spock."

"Are you certain, Captain?"

"Ye..."

Kirk didn't get a chance to finish. Once Spock had confirmation of his decision he lashed out with the whip before he could lose his courage to follow orders. The leather tip of the whip broke the sound barrier with a resounding crack just before it slashed into Kirk's back. Tearing easily through the fabric the leather bit deeply into Kirk's flesh.

Instantly knocked breathless Kirk was thrown forward by the unexpected force behind the strike. Unable to catch himself in time Kirk fell to the sandy ground. Groaning in a combination of shock and pain he coughed a few times while attempting to catch his breath. He tried to get back to his knees, but the hot throbbing across his shoulder blades demanded that he stayed down. On the brink of unconsciousness from the powerful strike Kirk laid motionless for a moment.

'Well done, Captain!' Kirk's provider crowed. 'My wager was that you would order the strike yourself and that the Vulcan would not hesitate.'

'You did not win!' McCoy's provider argued. 'The Vulcan hesitated, he asked for clarification of orders.'

'I agree, the wager is lost.' Spock's provider said.

'Gentlemen do not be such sore losers...'

Kirk didn't bother paying attention to the rest of the Providers argument over who won the bet. He moaned in protest as Spock and McCoy lifted him up out of the bloody sand. Once on his feet, supported on both sides, Kirk was over come by a fit of dry heaving. The Providers instantly transported all three back to their shared cell. They helped Kirk lay down on one of the stone beds on his stomach.

"Spock!" Bones cried angrily. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind? What the hell have you done?"

"I was following the Captain's orders, Doctor."

"You torn him open to the bone! You didn't have to hit him so hard."

"I apologize. I...I was afraid that if I did not draw enough blood that I would be asked to strike him again..."

"Afraid?" Bones asked with what sounded like genuine concern. "Fear is a human emotion, Spock."

"Not now, Bones." Kirk sighed. "Just leave him alone."

"I wasn't giving him a hard time, Jim, I'm seriously medically worried about his emotional condition."

"I am fine, Doctor."

"Really? Then why are you standing there with your hands balled up into white knuckled fists?"

Spock knit his brow together before looking down at his hands. Seeing that McCoy was right he slowly released his fists. Green blood had pooled onto his palms where he had dug his nails into his own flesh. Glancing around the room anxiously Spock retreated to the far back corner of the room.

"Spock?" Kirk asked, but received no answer. "Spock? It's okay, I'll be fine...right, Doc?"

"Just hold still for a minute."

Kirk gasped sharply as Bones tore open the back of his shirt to get the cloth out of the gory wound. He disappeared for a moment giving Kirk time to try and figure out what had become of his First Officer. Grinding his teeth toghether Kirk propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. Spock had sat down with his back in the corner. With his fingertips gently touching one another to form a small cage Spock was staring vacantly at nothing.

"Spock? Spock, are you okay? Answer me."

Spock continued to stare without any focus to his eyes. McCoy returned from the bathroom with a wet towel and a dry one. He gave Kirk the dry towel and instructed him to bite down on it. Kirk looked up at McCoy nervously, but nodded and took the towel between his teeth. He was grateful to have the towel when Bones pressed the wet towel down against the lash mark. Bitting down hard Kirk snarled and whimpered against the blaze of agony as McCoy worked to stop the heavy bleeding.

Kirk spent a few minutes catching his breath after McCoy had removed the towel. The pressure had allowed the broken skin a chance to let the blood clot. With most of the bleeding stopped McCoy used the towel to clean the rest of Kirk's skin as best he could. Eventually Kirk got tired of the medical attention and pushed Bones away. Turning his attention back to Spock he grew more concerned.

"Spock? Spock, talk to me."

"It's no good, Jim." Bones sighed sadly. "I doubt he can even hear you."

"What's wrong with him?"

"My guess is that he's mentally shut down as a means to protect his psyche from the overwhelming emotions of anger and guilt."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, he'll have to pull out of it himself. Vulcans don't think like us, Jim. I know I tease him at times for lengths he goes to in order to appear in control of his emotions, but in truth violent emotions can destroy a Vulcan."

"Destroy? He's going to get physically ill from this?"

"No, worse, he's going to go insane, and when he does the Providers are going to have exactly what they want: a blood thirsty mindless animal." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Despite Sulu's new role as acting Captain he had taken over the helm and piloted the ship to the new Vulcan colony. The Vulcans did not concern themselves with tracking their immediate area for ships, so they went unnoticed. Staring at the orange world below that resembled Vulcan from this distance Sulu was having seconds thoughts about leaving Gamma II.

"Uhura, are you sure these coordinates are correct?"

"No." Uhura admitted. "These are simply the coordinates that we used when we picked him up to come to the wedding. I just assume it's his house, I've never actually been there."

"Right. We are going to be in so much trouble if we beam down into the middle of the Vulcan Council."

"I don't see what choice we have."

"Okay, let's go, every second we waste makes it that much less likely that we'll find them. Uhura, come with me, Chekov, you've got the con."

"Aye, Sir."

Down in transport Sulu looked uneasily at the transporter. He glanced at Uhura who didn't look any more pleased. Taking a deep breath he stepped up on the pad and Uhura followed. Scotty forced a smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. Sulu, I've checked her top to bottom. Whatever happened to the Captain and the others it wasn't the transporter's fault. She's in perfect working order."

"She'd better be. Energize."

The familiar tingling sensation of beaming was quickly followed by a blast of warm air. The surface of Natala was very much like Vulcan; hot and dry. Sulu looked around and found himself inside a modestly decorated home. There was nothing that would specifically tell him that it was the Ambassador's house, it could belong to any Vulcan.

"At least we're not in the middle of the city." Uhura said.

"Yeah, small favors are better than none. Although I'm wondering if we shouldn't step out the front door and knock like proper guests."

"That's probably a good id..."

Uhura stopped when she heard a very out of place sound. Coming in from the open patio doors was the sound of boisterous laughter. The mirthful chuckling was just about the last sound either one of them expected to come across on the new Vulcan world.

Deciding against making a proper entrance Sulu headed towards the laughter. By the time he arrived outside the giggling had subsided. At the far end of the deck the elder Spock was leaning on the rail looking out over the dry scrublands of Natala. Sulu looked around to see where the laughing had come from, but Spock seemed to be alone.

"Ambassador?" Sulu called.

Spock casually turned to look at Sulu. He furrowed his gray brow for a moment while he looked Sulu and Uhura over. He walked over to his uninvited guests and studied them once again. After a tense moment Spock smiled brightly.

"Mr. Sulu." Spock greeted with a nod. "Lieutenant Uhura, you are looking lovelier than ever. To what do I owe this honor?"

"We need your help, the Captain..."

"Jim," Spock interrupted with uncharacteristic enthusiasm "where is he?"

"That's the problem, we don't know. The Enterprise..."

"The Enterprise," Spock interrupted once more as he looked up at the sky "I would love to see the ship again, let's go."

"Um..." Sulu looked to Uhura but she could only shrug.

"You look so young." Spock reached out and put his hands on Sulu's shoulders. "Vulcan is so boring these days, I would much rather see the Enterprise."

"Vulcan?" Uhura repeated. "Sir, this is Natala."

"What?" Spock looked around. "Oh right, they look so similar."

Uhura and Sulu looked at one another in confusion as Spock chuckled. Sulu wasn't sure if this version of Spock had taken to embracing his human side, but he had certainly never known the Commander to ever laugh. Before Sulu could ask any more questions Spock caught sight of the communicator on Sulu's belt and stole it.

"Mr. Scott?" Spock asked into the communicator. "You up there?"

"Aye, Sir...I mean...er...Ambassador."

"Bring us aboard."

"Aye, Sir." Scotty replied automatically.

"I'm not so sure that's a goo..."

The bright white light of beaming cut Sulu off in mid sentence. Clearly pleased to be back on the Enterprise Ambassador Spock jumped down off the transporter pad with surprising energy and grace. He rushed up to a very surprised Scotty and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You are just as I remember, Mr. Scott." Spock beamed.

"You...uh...you seem a little different." Scotty replied with a stunned look on his face.

Spock broke into the same kind of deep belly laughter that Sulu had heard down on the planet. Despite the circumstances the laughter seemed to be contagious and Scotty chuckled as well. Suddenly sobering Spock turned and left as though he had somewhere important to be. Scotty stared at the doorway before turning a concerned expression on Sulu.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Scotty asked.

"I have no idea." Sulu admitted. "He certainly seems a lot more...uh...relaxed than the Commander."

"Relaxed? Mr. Sulu, I think he's high."

"There is something very off about him."

"Guys," Uhura broke in "he's nearly two hundred years old, and he's been through a lot. Give him a break. It has to be disorienting to be back on the Enterprise surrounded by 'friends' that have been dead for a hundred years."

"What?"

"Think about it, Ambassador Spock knew all of us in his timeline. He had to watch us grow old and die. It has to be difficult to see someone you used to know well who has no idea who you are."

"And the laughter?" Sulu asked.

"He is half human. My Spock struggles to remain fully Vulcan, maybe one day he gives up or at least maybe the Ambassador did."

"Okay, well, as long as he's here we should head back towards Gamma II. That's going to have to be our starting point no matter what." Sulu walked over to the intercom. "Chekov?"

"Yes, Keeptain?"

"Get us back to Gamma II as quickly as possible."

"Aye, Sir."

"Uhura, we need to catch the Ambassador up on everything that's happened."

"Yer gonna have to catch up with him first." Scotty pointed out.

It hadn't even occurred to Sulu that Spock had simply wandered off, he thought he'd just stepped into the hall to look around. However when he got out into the hall there was no sign of the Ambassador anywhere. Swearing under his breath Sulu ordered Uhura to the bridge while he went in search of the missing Vulcan.

"Where would you go?" Sulu muttered to himself.

Sulu checked in with Sick Bay and the Bridge to see if Spock had arrived at either location. Both reported that they not seen the Ambassador. Sulu's first thought was that Spock had gone to what used to be his quarters, however he wasn't there either. After checking a few other places Sulu called the Bridge again.

"Uhura, where do you think Spock would go?"

"You still haven't found him?"

"If I'd found him I wouldn't be asking you where you think he is." Sulu grumbled.

"Right...um...did you try the Captain's quarters."

"No I didn't, thank you."

Sulu made his way to the Captain's quarters quickly. When he got there the door was still open. Feeling a sudden unpleasant chill down his spine Sulu stepped inside hesitantly. Spock was standing by the floor to ceiling window staring out at the blue aura of Warp speed. Sulu swallowed against a mounting heaviness in his heart that he couldn't explain. Stopping about ten feet away he was unable to take another step closer as his eyes suddenly brightened with tears.

"A..ambassador?"

"He is gone again, isn't he?" Spock asked in a soft voice that was tainted with misery. "It is not easy to outlive your best friend by what seems like countless decades."

"Sir, please, we need your help."

"Mr. Sulu, promise me you will never visit Delrid 10."

"Where?"

"Delrid 10, do not go there...it does not end well."

Sulu's eyes widened a bit as he realized that Spock may have just named the planet that he had died on in the alternate time line. Spock looked over his shoulder at Sulu revealing the fact that tears were tracing down his face. On the edge of tears himself Sulu staggered back as he felt himself being drawn into a deep depression.

As quickly as the unusual emotions had come they were gone. He shook his head to clear it and after he did so he noticed that Spock seemed to have recovered as well. Ignoring the tears that still stained his cheeks Spock smiled and left his place by the window. Spock brushed past Sulu and headed back out into the hall.

Not about to lose track of him again Sulu hurried after him. It didn't take Sulu long to figure out that Spock was heading for the Bridge. Once there he instantly went to his post by the main sensor bank and sat down as if reporting for duty. Humming a song to himself Spock started sifting through all of the information that they had gathered just before leaving Gamma II. Stunned into silence the Bridge crew looked to Sulu for answers. Sulu just shrugged.

"Oh yes." Spock chuckled. "Never did care for gambling, this just confirmed my suspicions about its evil nature."

"Ambassador?" Sulu asked.

Spock jolted in fright at the sound of Sulu's voice. He looked around the Bridge with a look of confusion etched into his aged features. Turning his terrified dark eyes on Uhura he wrapped his arms over his stomach.

"W...where am I?" Spock asked in distress.

"You're on the Enterprise, Sir." Uhura said gently.

"Then I should like very much to talk to myself."

"Oh, you mean Commander Spock." Uhura put the pieces together. "He's also missing, along with Dr. McCoy."

"No, no, no, no." Spock shook his head. "I should be here. Of course you and Chekov should not be here. Hmmm, facinating."

"What do you mean by Uhura and Chekov shoudn't be here?" Sulu asked. "Did something like this happen in your time line?"

"Something like what?" Spock lost his look of fear, and looked around once again. "This is all very confusing."

"That's an understatement." Sulu sighed.

"Ambassador," Uhura stepped up and offered her hand to Spock which he accepted "we need your help figuring out what those readings you were just going through mean."

"Of course." Spock nodded. "The fluctuation in the hydrogen cloud appears to be an ion trail."

"An ion trail? That cloud is a dozen light years from Gamma II. No ship is that fast."

"Ship? I did not say anything about a ship."

Before Sulu could clarify Spock suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Frightened by his display Uhura took her hand away from him and backed away. As Spock continued the inappropriate laughter Sulu shook his head sadly. Stepping over to the intercom he asked Nurse Chapel to come to the bridge to escort the Ambassador down to Sick Bay.

Sulu had two men from security come to assist Chapel. Completely unaware of what was going on around him Spock was now laughing so hard that he was having trouble catching his breath. When Chapel arrived Spock instantly stopped his insane mirth and got to his feet. Rushing up to the startled nurse and carded his hands into her hair.

"I love you, Christine." Spock said sincerely. "I always loved you."

"A...Ambassador?" Chapel stuttered in surprise.

Spock released her and turned away. Walking up to the vacant Captain's chair he stood next to it and held his hands behind his back. Staring out of the front view he became a statue. Everyone had been thrown off balance by the Vulcan's irrational behavior at first, but it was slowly becoming clear what was going on. Uhura stepped up next to Sulu as she stared sadly at Spock.

"I guess now we know why Sarek didn't want us to see Ambassador Spock." Uhura sighed.

"Yeah...he's out of his Vulcan mind." 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I am late on this chapter cause I'm on vacation in North Carolina. This chapter is brought to you from McDonalds...since the WiFi is down at our house. Giggle.

Chapter Eight

"Ow..."

Kirk woke with a moan of pain on his lips. The initial shock of the injury that Spock had slashed across his back had worn off in the night. With the adrenaline out of his system the full brunt of the pain assaulted his senses. Even laying perfectly still the wound throbbed with heat and pain.

Before he could even try to get up he felt Bones step up to him and press his hand against his forehead. Clucking in disapproval McCoy helped Kirk sit up. Kirk looked around and found Spock sitting in the corner in exactly the same position.

"Has he moved at all?"

"No." Bones shook his head sadly.

"Spock?"

"I think it's best to leave him alone. He's clearly deep in meditation, I think he needs that more than anything right now."

"What he needs is for us to get out of here." Kirk growled.

McCoy nodded in agreement, but didn't offer any suggestions. Grinding his teeth together Kirk started to pace around the living room type cell. When a familiar face arrived at the bars he forced a smile.

"Shahna, did you bring us breakfast?"

"I have brought you both nourishment and a new privilege."

"Privilege?"

"You and the Doctor have been granted access to the rest of the compound. Your pointy eared friend however is not trusted enough since his collar barely controls him. He must stay here."

"Something tells me that there really isn't anywhere to go around here." Kirk sighed.

"That is not true." Shahna said defensively.

"Jim," McCoy said "why don't you let Shahna give you a tour of the place. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Spock. Maybe you can find out where these 'providers' live."

"Good idea, Bones. Shahna take me to where the providers are."

"I cannot, it is not known where they live."

"Well, show me around anyway."

"Very well."

Kirk pulled the shoulders of his torn shirt up as best he could and after one last glance at McCoy and Spock he followed Shahna out into the hall. She remained stoic as they walked along the smooth stone cut halls. Kirk tried to make small talk with her a few times, but she just answered in simple 'yes' and 'no', making conversation difficult.

Shahna seemed to have a destination in mind as she purposefully lead him deeper underground. Eventually they came to an archway that opened up into a large natural underground cavern. The floor quickly gave way to a milky blue lake that had tendrils of steam wisping off the surface. Shahna stepped up to the edge of the water.

"The heat in the water will sooth you muscles, the minerals will aid in healing your wounds."

"That's great," Kirk said with little interest "however, what I'd really like to see is a place that is more likely the home of the Providers."

"There is no such place."

"Really? Shahna, do the Providers have bodies like ours? Or are they made of energy?"

"It is forbidden to speak of such things."

"Have you ever seen them?"

"No. I will ask you not to continue asking me these questions."

Turning her back on Kirk Shahna slipped off her silver training harness. Kirk's eyes widened in surprise as she let the rest of her scanty clothing fall to the stone floor. Leaving her clothing behind she stepped into the warm water up to her waist before turning around. She stared at Kirk expectantly.

"Are you not going to join me?" Shahna asked.

"I...uh...sure, why not?"

Pulling off his harness along with his sweat and blood stained shirt he left it on the floor. After taking off his shoes and socks he decided he was undressed enough. Shahna gave him a quizzical look when he decided to wade into the water with his pants on, but she didn't question it. The warm water did feel good on his sore muscles as he slowly sank down to sit on the rock bottom. With the water up to his throat it began to wash the infection out of his injury.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you, Shahna."

"Allow me to assist you."

Kirk leaned away in surprise when Shahna approached. She seemed completely fearless or rather completely unconcerned over the idea that she was an attractive woman who was naked in a pool with a man she barely knew. She walked around behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Kirk closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as she began to work the tension out of his shoulders.

"You need to stretch more before your matches. You are too tense, you will hurt yourself like this."

"I think I'm going to get hurt no matter what."

"If you applied yourself to your training you could easily avoid injury."

"Shahna, why do the Providers make people fight?"

"It is the way."

"How long have things been this way?"

"I do not know, forever as far as I know."

"The Providers must had a society of their own once, the people living here don't belong here."

"Of course we do." Shahna huffed. "I do not wish to speak of such things anymore."

Kirk sighed as he realized that as far as Shahna was concerned everything was as it should be. She waded away through the water for a moment before returning with a small glass bottle filled with a purple liquid. Shahna stood behind him once more, she slipped her delicate hand under his jaw and guided him to tilt his head back. With Shahna standing over him Kirk suddenly found himself with a very pleasant view.

"At this least this world has its roses among the thorns." Kirk chuckled.

"You are very strange."

Shahna poured some of the lavender scented soap out of the glass bottle into Kirk's hair. Kirk closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the alien's touch as she worked the soap into a lather with her fingertips. The minerals in the water continued to cleanse the deep gash across his back and with every breath the pain eased. When Shahna was done washing his hair Kirk dipped below the surface to rinse out the soap and clean his face.

Breaking the surface of the milky water Kirk had to admit that he felt far better. He stood up in the waist deep water and turned around to face Shahna. She looked at him expectantly and held out the bottle of soap. Kirk smiled and took the offering so that he could wash her green hair.

"Shahna, do you give all the new comers this kind of treatment?"

"No." Shahna shook her head beneath his fingers. "However, I have been placed in charge of your care."

"How do we prove to the Providers that Spock is trustworthy enough to leave the cell?"

"Do not concern yourself with getting him privileges, it will not matter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He will not live more than a month." Shahna shrugged casually.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have seen his kind here before, they never last."

"Somehow I'm not surprised that Vulcans don't do well in captivity." Kirk sighed. "Shahna, I must speak with the Providers."

"I cannot help you."

Fearing where the conversation was headed Shahna dipped below the surface of the water to rinse her hair. When she came back up she headed straight for the edge of the pool. Kirk followed her as she stepped back onto the dry stone land. His wet uniform quickly began to dry, however when he looked at his bloodied discarded shirt he couldn't bring himself to pull it over his clean skin.

"You must at least wear your harness." Shahna said as she pulled on her small silver outfit and harness. "The Providers will begin to punish you if you continue to refuse wearing it."

Kirk rolled his eye and took a step away from the harness that lay next to his shirt. The lights around his collar instantly brightened and dropped him to his knees. It had never occurred to him that the Providers may be watching. Not wanting to make such a small request a big fight he reached out and took the harness. The pain disappeared. Kirk put on the harness and got back to his feet.

'I have won the wager,' Kirk's Provider's voice echoed through the cavern 'at no point did he force himself sexually on the thrall.'

'Most unusual.' Spock's Provider mused.

"I'm not a rapist." Kirk growled in irritation.

'These new thralls have done well in mastering their animal instincts.' McCoy's Provider noted. 'Five hundred quatloos say that it will take six months to break them to the point where they are willing to breed.'

'Accepted.'

"There will be no 'breeding'." Kirk snarled. "You can't keep us here. This pointless slavery doesn't make any sense, what are you gaining from it?"

Kirk waited for an answer, but it seemed like the Providers were gone. He wondered how many places they could keep their attention at once. Escape would be more difficult if they couldn't be distracted. Shahna has started to walk back towards the holding cells, Kirk reluctantly followed.

Nearly back to his new home Kirk heard sounds of someone in distress. Running back to the cell he threw the bars open. At first glance no one was home. However there was a pitiful moaning coming from the far side of the stone beds. Kirk rushed over and found McCoy curled up in the fetal position on the floor. With his eyes weld shut he was pulling uselessly on his collar that was lit up.

"Bones!"

McCoy opened his eyes and stared up at Kirk pleadingly. Kirk wanted more than anything to help, but there was nothing he could do. He gathered his friend up in his arms he held him close to his chest in hopes of offering some psychological support if nothing else. Bones shivered uncontrollably and cried out against the continued punishment. After a few minutes McCoy finally relaxed as the lights turned off.

Pushing himself away from Kirk McCoy got to his feet and sat down on the nearest stone bed. For the first time Kirk noticed that McCoy's hands were covered in blood. He went and got a wet towel for Bones to clean his hands with. Bones took the towel and sighed sadly as he started to remove the blood.

"The girl from yesterday didn't make it." McCoy said quietly. "They brought me to her while you were away and there was nothing I could do, the infection was too great."

"Is that why you were being punished? Because you lost your provider's wager?"

McCoy just nodded. Kirk gave the rest of the room a quick glance and his stomach tightened into a knot.

"Bones, where's Spock?"

"They took him."

"Took him where?"

"Where do you think?"


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE from the Phoenix: Still out of town! I will try to get to responding to people's reviews very soon! Enjoy this chapter it was written while sitting in the back of a car making the looooong trip from N. Carolina to South Florida.

Chapter Nine

"Shahna, we need to get to the arena."

"We cannot go to the arena when we are not to participate in a match." Shahna shook her head.

"Please, Shahna, it is very important."

"I could take you to the stands, you could watch."

"The stands?" Kirk asked. "I've never seen an audience."

"The stone walls around the arena are an illusion to keep out the noise from the crowd so that they do not influence the outcome of the match."

"Take us there." Kirk said instantly.

"Jim, I'm not sure I want to watch something I can't stop."

"There may be a way through the wall or maybe we can beg the Providers to end the match."

"Yes, because reasoning with them has worked so well so far." McCoy grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm going, Bones, are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am."

"Shahna, let's go."

Looking disinterested one way of another Shahna simply turned and walked off. Assuming that she was leading the way Kirk and McCoy followed her. This time rather than going into the lesser populated corridors they traveled through the center of the compound. There were large numbers of caged animals and humanoids. However there were just as many sentient creatures roaming around free, going about their day.

There were commons rooms where people gathered, but there was very little conversation between anyone. Stepping past exercise rooms they caught glimpses of people getting ready for their next match. There was a market for food, but nothing was for sale, it was just provided on long tables. Most of it was the same gelatinous cubes they had been offered before, although there were examples of foods from all over the galaxy.

"Jim, have you noticed that there aren't many representatives from each species? And there are a lot of unusual hybrids. I mean look at that woman over there, she has to be a Klingon/Andorian cross."

"The Providers breed them." Kirk said.

"Of course, trying to find the ultimate fighter."

"So far Kang has proven to be the best of the best." Shahna added. "Here we are."

Shahna walked through a shimmering blue force field and disappeared. When Kirk followed he was almost deafened by the noise on the other side. Set up like an ancient Earth colosseum the stone benches were crowed with blood thirsty on lookers. The stands were elevated about ten feet above the large sandy arena that lay in the pit like depression below.

From Kirk's vantage point there didn't seem to be anything between the crowd and the action. However he knew from experience that when in the arena it looked as though the walls surrounding the ring were pure stone. Shahna pushed her way through the crowd and they respectfully moved out of the way. It was clear that she was one of the top dogs in the arena.

Kirk and McCoy were treated to seats right up against the small real stone wall that gave way to pit arena below. The other thralls cheered and booed as the pair of cat-like women in the arena clawed at one another. Eventually one got the upper hand and slashed her opponent open.

"I hope they don't ask me to fix her, because I doubt that I can." Bones sighed sadly.

"Shahna, what will happen to McCoy if he starts costing his Provider too much money?"

"He'll be used as a target thrall."

"Oh goodie." Bones muttered.

Kirk was just about to continue the conversation when the crowd started to go mad with excitement. Spock had just been forced out into the arena sands. He was being flanked on either side by tall, powerful looking, dark skinned aliens with bright yellow scars. They guided Spock out into the middle of the arena before handing him a silver quarter staff. Spock did not take the weapon at first, it had to be physically placed in his hand.

When the aliens retreated Spock stood peacefully in the center of the ring. His features were expressionless as usual however to Kirk it looked like his eyes weren't focused. His blue collar was lit up, but it didn't seem to be affecting him. Motionless as a statue he stood with the staff in one hand.

"Why are they bothering with that collar, it doesn't seem to hurt him." Kirk asked.

"'Seem' is the critical word." McCoy said sadly. "If you look at him from a medical perspective his breathing is deep and slow like someone trying to breath through pain and his knuckles are white where he's gripping that staff. They are trying to wear him down."

"Or it's part of the wager that he can take it." Kirk sighed. "We have to stop this."

"How?"

"I don't know." Kirk admitted.

Kirk's blood flashed to ice when Kang strode out into the arena. The Klingon looked for all the world like a rooster strutting around looking for a fight. Spock turned his head slightly in Kang's direction, but didn't look at him. Kang had an odd looking spear in his hand that had a small horseshoe tip that didn't look particularly threatening.

Galt was standing off to the side, but he said nothing. Apparently the rules of the engagement had already been explained. Kang casually stepped up behind Spock and tried to get his attention with a quick whistle. Spock remained staring forward.

"I do not wish to fight you." Spock said quietly.

"You don't have to fight, you only have to defend yourself." Kang said. "If you don't the Providers will change the wager to a game that's far less pleasant."

When Spock did not turn to face him Kang sighed in disappointment. Trying to goad Spock into playing the game he jabbed Spock in the lower back with the horseshoe tip. Kirk jolted in surprise when the tip of Kang's spear snapped and snarled with a flash of blue electricity upon contact with Spock.

Not as easily surprised by such things Spock simply bowed his head and closed his eyes against the electric shock that would have brought a man to his knees. The crowd roared and cheered in approval. Kirk glanced over at McCoy and saw that his friend looked like he was about to be physically sick. With a knot in his own stomach Kirk turned his attention back to Spock. With his collar still sinking its phantom teeth into him the addition shock had caused sweat to start to roll off his skin.

Once he'd recovered Spock raised his head back up and opened his unfocused dark eyes. He was staring in Kirk's direction, but it was clear that he couldn't see him. Kang rolled his eyes and lashed out with a high kick. Struck between the shoulder blades with surprising force Spock was thrown forward. Landing on his hands and knees the staff rolled a few feet away from him.

"Pick it up and defend yourself!" Kang barked. "Would you prefer that they make a wager on how much torture you can endure before lapsing into incurable insanity?"

"Damn it, Spock." Kirk growled to himself. "Just play along for now."

Even there was no way that Spock could have heard Kirk's advice he suddenly started feeling around in the sand in search of the staff. Kang allowed him to grope for the weapon for a moment before picking it up himself and handing it to him. Spock got to his feet and felt along the length of the staff before repositioning it so that he was holding it in the center. He was facing Kang now, but he still wasn't looking directly at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kirk asked.

"He is blind." Shahna answered simply.

"Blind?" Kirk and Bones repeated in unison.

"This is a common test for creatures with keen hearing. The object it to stab him from behind, his objective to ensure that he doesn't expose his back. Usually a dozen hits or a dozen blocks wins the round, they may have changed the rules for him since he is so strong."

"How did they blind him? Can it be reversed?" McCoy demanded.

"I am not sure how they are blinded, but I do know that their sight does return."

Now that Kirk had been told that his friend was blind it was obvious. Spock's stare looked so blank because it was. Kang had fallen silent and was slowly starting to circle Spock like a shark investigating an injured swimmer. Spock didn't turn with him, but he did keep one of his pointed ears in Kang's general direction.

This time when Kang lashed out with the electric spear Spock whipped around and knocked the spear to the side with the staff that he'd been provided with. Kang tried circling one way and then doubling back, however each time Spock easily deflected the attack. Kirk counted a dozen successful blocks, but rather than the game ending the Providers simply sent two more men into the ring.

Now with three opponents to worry about Spock started having more trouble defending himself. At times he would block and attack from one only to expose his back to another. Kang managed to dig the point into Spock's back once again, however it took two more strikes before Spock began to show signs that the cruel electrical snaps were taking their toll on him.

After defending himself twelve times and being shocked eight times two more aliens were added to the offensive. Now that he was surrounded Spock was basically forced to defend his back at all times. With the collar keeping its pressure on him Spock was panting heavily for breath as the test required him to increase the demands on his reflexes. He managed to fight with a grace that Kirk doubted he could match even if he had his sight, but it wasn't good enough and they began landing more strikes.

"They are going to kill him, Jim." Bones moaned. "Vulcans already have an insanely high heart rate, every electrical shock increases his chances of going into heart failure."

Kirk was about to ask Bones how much more he felt Spock could handle before his heart gave out when the fight below suddenly took a gruesome turn. Spock had remained silent during each shock, the spasmodic jerking was the only sign of pain. However when an Orin hybrid landed a strike to the back of Spock's neck he roared in a combination of pain, frustration, and intense rage. Turing in the direction of the assault Spock took his staff in his hand like a spear and trust it towards the Orin hybrid.

The dull metal end of the staff struck the Orin man with such force that it crushed his sternum with a sickening crack. The crowd fell deadly silent as the man collapsed from the devastating injury. Blood seeped from his lips, however he was able to scramble back with his hand pressed against his broken ribcage. Everyone else in the ring except Kang backed away in fright. The oddly quiet crowd began to whisper and murmur.

"I'm surprised that they didn't love that." Bones huffed.

"He broke the rules of the game, he was not supposed to attack, only defend." Shahna informed him. "If he was not immune to the collar the Providers would be punishing him with it."

"They are punishing him with it!" Bones exclaimed. "It's been on the whole time! What were the Providers expecting? They force him to pour all of his concentration into blocking out the torture from the collar and then torment him in a game that just gets harder every time he wins. Of course he was going to snap!"

Unable to take his eyes away from the horrifying fight Kirk decided that 'snap' was the perfect word to describe what had just happened to Spock. Screaming incoherently Spock lashed out blindly in random directions. Everyone had backed well out of range as he continued to whip around as though someone was at his back. Even Kang was keeping back now.

It took Spock a full five minutes of fighting ghosts for him to realize that he was no longer in danger of attack. Coming back to his senses Spock dropped the staff as thought it was a venomous snake. He sank to his knees and put his hands behind his back. Kang approached and after looking to Galt for permission he touched the tip of the spear against Spock's shoulder.

Unable to block out both the collar and the spear anymore Spock cried out heartbreakingly. No longer interested in defending himself the game degraded into Kang torturing Spock the way a young child would torment an animal. To Kirk's surprise Kang did not seem to be enjoying himself anymore. He wanted a fight against a worthy opponent, he didn't want to just inflict pain.

Spock wailed in agony repetitively as Kang continued to touch the spear tip against his back. Instead of jabbing Spock Kang had started to rest the spear on his victim as lightly as possibly. It still snapped with a powerful shock each time. Unable to take it anymore Kirk got to his feet and tried to jump down into the arena. Just as he suspected he slammed into an invisible force field.

In the arena Kang suddenly stopped tormenting Spock. Kang took a few steps back and waited for orders. Kirk closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the forcefield when he realized that the current wager had probably been on him and how long it was going to take for him to try and physically stop what was happening. When he opened his eyes again he stared down at Spock. Beaten down to his hands and knees Spock's shoulders heaved with his labored breathing as he drooled green blood into the sand.

With a familiar flash Kirk suddenly found himself in the arena against the far wall. He looked around in a daze at seemingly solid walls around them. It was disconcerting to know that there was a crowd watching. In the center of the ring Kang was standing over Spock looking at him with a hint of pity.

"This was not a fair fight, Vulcan." Kang said with a sigh. "However, I must admit that you endured more than anyone I've seen and you did so with dignity and honor. Hopefully we will met next time under better circumstances."

Spock either couldn't or wouldn't respond. Beginning to tremble it looked like it was taking all of his strength just to stay on his hands and knees. Kirk went to take a step forward which caused his collar to light up. He tried to ignore it the same way that Spock managed to, but after a few more steps he was forced to back up. Kang walked up and stood next to Kirk.

"What took you so long?" Kang snarled.

"I didn't realize that I was being bet on." Kirk hissed defensively.

"We are always being wagered on."

'Two thousand quatloos that the Vulcan cannot make it back to his Captain under his own power.' McCoy's Provider said.

'Accepted.' Spock's Provider said.

"Captain," Galt said as he walked up to Kirk "call to your First Officer. If he can make it over to you his Provider will reward him with a chance to rest."

"And if he can't?"

"Then the wager is lost." Galt responded calmly. "Call to your First Officer, Captain, the longer you wait the harder it will be for him to find the strength."

Kirk took a breath to argue, however he stopped when he heard Spock moan pitifully like a lost kitten left out in the rain. Kirk looked over at Spock and saw that he had fallen to the sand and was laying on his side with his sightless eyes staring in his direction. With his heart in his throat Kirk sighed heavily.

"Will they turn off his collar if he comes to me?"

"Yes."

"Spock," Kirk called "Spock, come here."

"Jim?"

"That's right. Spock, you have to get up."

"Yes, Captain." Spock whispered.

Kirk found himself holding his breath as he watched Spock struggled to get to his feet. When he was standing he began staggering in the wrong direction. Kirk called out to him to correct his blind friend's course. With each step Spock came close to losing balance. Half way to Kirk Spock was forced to stop. He reached up and tugged at his collar before crying out. Finally over come by exhaustion Spock collapsed heavily to the dirt.

"Spock! Spock!"

Kang held Kirk back as he tried to get to his fallen friend. Spock started to try to get back to his feet, but with ever attempt he crashed back to the sand before even making it back to his knees. Kirk fought to twist out of Kang's powerful grip.

"Let me go to him!" Kirk demanded. "You've had your 'entertainment' for the day!"

"Captain, calm down." Kang hissed. "You are going to get us all punished for this."

"Spock!"

"Jim..." Spock panted.

Spock forced himself to his knees and once there his collar shut down. He gasped with the sudden relief and shook his head as his vision started to return. Getting to his feet he looked over at Kirk just as he took a swing at Kang. Kang retaliated by headbutting him. Spock's murderous roar of pure rage froze the fighting pair in their tracks. When Kang caught sight of Spock rushing towards him he smiled brightly. Pushing Kirk away he snatched two large curved swords off a rack that was against the wall.

"Finally a fair fight!" Kang cried.

"There's nothing fair about it! He's out of his mind and almost dead from exhaustion!"

Kirk's cry fell on deaf ears as the Providers began a frenzied round of biding on not only the winner of the fight, but smaller aspects of the challenge as well such as first blood drawn. Kang threw one of the swords he had take at Spock who easily caught it. Holding the sword with two hands he raised it over his head and brought it down on Kang with all his strength. Kang was able to get his sword in a defensive position, but the power of the blow brought him down to one knee and left deep cuts in the blades of both swords.

"Spock! Stop!"

Kirk tried to get to the pair who were now locked in a furious battle, however he quickly found himself cut off by the others with the horseshoe tipped spears. With nothing to defend himself with Kirk was quickly jabbed in the ribs by one of the unusual weapons. The powerful shock lanced through his chest and gripped his heart with a crushing force. He cried out as the uncontrollable spasm from the electricity brought him down to his knees.

Hearing Kirk's cry Spock instantly forgot about Kang and turned on the men surrounding the Captain. Their spears were no match for the now heavily chipped sword that he was welding. Kirk was shocked when Spock cut down the man who had shocked him. Swing the sword down in a large arc he caugh the man in the shoulder and the blade sank down all the way to his heart. The man was dead from the devastating blood loss before he hit the ground.

"Get back here, Vulcan!" Kang roared in frustration.

"Stop this!" Kirk roared as he got back to his feet. "Spock, enough!"

"Thralls," Galt boomed after receiving his own orders "attack the Captain. Great reward to the one that kills him."

Other than Kang there were only three uninjured thralls left. The Providers supplied them with more deadly weapons and left Kirk empty handed. His only defense at the moment was Spock. However, the Vulcan quickly proved to be a very effective protection policy. In a berserk frenzy he lashed out at anyone who dared to try and move in close enough to take a shot at Kirk.

Kang hung back for a moment, happy to wait his turn. Snarling like a rabid animal Spock kept Kirk to his back and continuously circled to defend from all approaches. One of the men with a sharp pointed lance landed a shallow hit across Kirk's chest with a splash of crimson. Spock instantly honed in on the man as the greatest threat and threw his sword at him. The blade sunk into the man's chest all the way to the hilt.

The remaining two charged Spock together, knowing that they'd never kill Kirk without first taking care of his bodyguard. Spock reflexes were too quick for his attackers. Stepping to the side one of the men ended up stabbing the other. Spock took care of the remaining thrall by reaching out and snapping his neck. As the man fell to the ground he stole his sword and turned to face Kang.

"My turn?" Kang chuckled. "I've never seen anything like that, you are a work of war art."

Spock took a defensive stance next to Kirk and bared his green blood stained teeth at Kang. Kang flashed a smile of his own at Spock and waited for the Vulcan to approach. When Spock remained in his role of simple defender Kang was forced to dance in close enough to take a half hearted swing at Kirk.

Kang's trick work and Spock lunged at him with a horrendous cry that no human voice could reproduce. Kang took a few hasty steps back so that they were closer to the center of the arena again. Spock tried to follow, but a few steps from his intended target he dropped to one knee. Gasping for each breath he battled to stand.

"I will not take advantage of you while you are down." Kang said simply. "It is not honorable to do so. I will even help you to your feet."

"Kang, no!" Kirk cried.

It was too late Kang had leaned down to offer Spock his hand and Spock used the last of his endurance to drive his blade through Kang's stomach. Shocked by the violent injury Kang staggered away and fell to the sand. He was quickly taken away and Kirk wondered if McCoy was going to pay the price when he failed to save the wounded Klingon.

Laying on his side Spock was motionless. Kirk knelt down next to him and rolled him over onto his back. It took Spock a moment to start breathing again, and when he did it sounded like each breath was threatening to be his last. Closing his eyes he passed out briefly, opening them again he looked up at Kirk in horror.

"For...forgive me..."

"For saving my life?" Kirk smiled sadly. "That's not really something you need to seek forgiveness for."

In the background Kirk could the Providers settling their debts to one another over the out come of the violence that had erupted. When Galt stepped up to them Kirk bent protectively over Spock and glared at the Master Thrall. As always the large stoic alien seemed to be unaffected by the events.

"You are to be moved to new quarters." Galt announced.

"Wha..."

Before Kirk could finish the surroundings changed. He and Spock had been transferred into a large room that was filled wall to wall with luxury. Huge piles of velvet pillows were stacked up in the corners. There were archways that lead to other rooms that at a glance held lavish beds. The center of the room was dominated by a ornate wooden table that was over flowing with rich foods and bottles of liquor. Looking over his shoulder Kirk noticed the bars that held them in.

"Still a prison." Kirk growled.

"Good performances are rewarded, and that was the best I've ever seen."

Kirk jolted at Shahna's voice. She got up from a pile of pillows and walked over to them. Spock was on the floor struggling to stay awake. Shahna selected on of the bottles on the table and knelt down next to Spock to help him drink some of it. Whatever it was it helped him revive slightly.

"We should wash his skin and allow him to rest." Shahna announced. "There is a pool through that archway there, can you help him get there."

Kirk just nodded and slipped under Spock's arm to help him to his feet. Once in the cooling pool Kirk kept Spock from drowning while Shahna washed the blood and dirt off. She helped Kirk and Spock dry with large soft towels before offering them silk robes to change into. Anything to avoid the harnesses they agreed to them.

Spock had come to the point where he began shivering from the continued strain. Barely able to keep on his feet Kirk and Shahna lead him into one of the bed rooms and laid him down. Spock was asleep in seconds. Kirk kept watch over him to make sure that he was going to continue breath. He was worried about Bones, but there was nothing he could do for the doctor at the moment. Shahna sat down next to Kirk and nuzzled him.

"I am glad that I was chosen to care for you, I would like to stay here with you."

"Nothing like taking care of the Master's favorite pet, eh?" Kirk snarled.

"You do not seem happy, you and your friends have been greatly rewarded."

"The only reward we want is our freedom."

"The only freedom to be found here is through death..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Damn it, where is he?"

Kirk paced around his new mink lined prison in agitation. It had been several hours and there still wasn't any word on McCoy. Shahna stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kirk stopped his pacing long enough to untangle himself from her. Keeping her wandering hands captive he turned around to face her.

"What are you doing?" Kirk demanded.

"You seem tense, as your caretaker it my job to relax you."

"Do I dare ask what you mean by that?"

"My Provider has given me permission to mate with you if you ask. I am inexperience at..."

"Stop right there." Kirk took a step back. "As beautiful as you are, this really isn't the time or the place for that."

"I do not understand. This is the perfect place, there are soft beds here. As for the time, you do not appear to have anything better to do with your time. Pacing back and forth is not productive."

"Shahna, one of my friends is missing, the other is slowly being driven insane..."

"I have already told you not to worry about the others, they are not going to survive long. You need to think of yourself."

"You don't even understand the concepts of friendship and loyalty, do you?" Kirk snarled.

"I am loyal to my Provider."

"No, you're afraid of your Provider." Kirk corrected. "There's a big difference."

"There is no sense in being loyal to anyone else here, you never know when you'll be asked to fight them."

"I guess you have a point there." Kirk sighed.

Sensing his depression Shahna stepped in closer and nuzzled under his jaw. Kirk took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent and relaxed slightly. Becoming bolder she gently kissed his throat. However when she went to open the robe that he was wearing he had to stop her and step away once again. Kirk dragged his hands through his hair and growled in frustration.

"Do you not find me pleasing?" Shahna asked hurt.

"Trust me, I find you extremely pleasing. Any other time..." Kirk shook his head to stop the thought. "Shahna, if you want to help me relax go and find Dr. McCoy for me, bring him back here if you can."

"Very well." Shahna sighed in disappointment.

"Shahna, I am sorry...you are beautiful."

"I don't know that that means."

Before Kirk could explain Shahna turned and left. The bars slid open for her and she disappeared into the hall. Kirk spent a moment of indecision on if he should follow her in search or McCoy or stay in case Spock woke up. The decision was made for him when he heard Spock moan in pain. Turning towards the sound Kirk stepped into the bedroom that he'd left Spock in.

Laying on his back Spock was struggling to breath. Thrashing in the grip of a nightmare he has his teeth bared as they audibly ground together. Spock had gripped the sheets tightly enough to tear them. Kirk hated to admit it, but he was afraid to get close enough to physically wake his friend.

"Spock." Kirk called softly. "Wake up."

Gasping violently Spock jerked awake. Arching his back he screamed in a terrifying alien voice. Kirk rarely heard Spock hit the discordant notes that only his Vulcan half could produce. Stepping up to the edge of the bed he put his hand on Spock chest and pushed down to get him to lay still.

It took Spock a moment to settle, but he was able to relax under Kirk's hand. He flashed Kirk a pained expression before looking away and closing his eyes. Kirk waited patiently while Spock fought to calm his racing heart. Eventually he was able to take slow deep breaths, but he was still shaking slightly.

"Spock? Are you okay?"

"No." Spock answered honestly.

"I take it that the worst of your pain isn't physical."

"It is not." Spock sighed. "I am in increasing danger of having my emotions taking complete control of me."

"You're stronger than that, Spock."

"I wish that was true."

Kirk wasn't sure what to say next, he wasn't used to his stoic friend looking close to tears. Spock slowly sat up and crossed his legs in a lotus style. With his back ramrod straight he placed his hands on his knees and took a few more deliberate deep breaths. Kirk joined him up on the bed and cross his own legs in more of an indian style. Facing Spock he tried not to do anything that would disturb the Vulcan's meditation.

"Captain, what do you know of Vulcan history?"

"Very little." Kirk admitted. "I know that it was bloody."

"Sadly the destruction of Vulcan is not the first time the Vulcan species has faced extinction. Before the teachings of Surak war, and emotion driven violence was tearing Vulcan apart. We very nearly destroyed ourselves."

"But you've evolved beyond that."

"It remains in our blood. Now that it has been woken in me once again I am finding it increasingly difficult to control. I fear that any slight emotional trigger at this moment in time will lead to another violent loss of control. I realize that last time I was attempting to defend you, next time you may not be so lucky."

"Spock, you're not going to kill me."

"I will come to a point where I will kill anything that moves."

"No, I don't believe that."

"Believe it. I am ashamed to admit this...but I found battling and ultimately killing Kang to be deeply satisfying. The emotion alarms me now that the event is over, but I cannot deny how I felt at the time."

"We don't even know he's dead yet."

"Dr. McCoy will be unable to save him, I struck him through the liver knowing full well that it would be a slow painful slide towards death."

"Spock," Kirk said in horror "that doesn't sound like you."

"It is not me, and yet it was me. It is terrifying to be ruled by emotion."

Spock fell silent and seemed to be concentrating on his meditation once more. Kirk closed his eyes as well and tried to think of a way out of their current situation. The trouble with escape was that he knew there was no where to go. Unless the Enterprise somehow found them there was probably no other way off the planet. Reasoning with the Providers did not seem to be an option.

"Jim...I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"I cannot win against my growing anger towards our merciless captors. I have noticed in the past that you are exceptionally skilled at releasing your anger so that it does not become internally destructive. Your capacity for forgiveness is also remarkable. Despite the fact that Nero murdered your father you were still willing to spare his life even when I was not."

"I never actually thought he'd take me up on that offer."

"But you would have honored your promise if he had."

"Maybe." Kirk shrugged. "I'm not sure I can teach you how to release your anger, Spock. I would suggest punching a wall or something..."

"Physical aggression would only worsen my condition."

"Then how can I help?" Kirk asked.

"Through a mind meld I may be able to transfer some of this new emotionalism to you in hopes that you are better capable of coping with it."

"Alright, let's do it."

"Do you wish to hear the risk before you agree?"

"Not really."

Spock hesitated to reach out and touch Kirk. Giving him a reassuring smile Kirk tried to look more confident about the meld than he was. He had only experienced this one other time with Spock's alternate timeline self. The level of emotion that Spock had been controlling at the time was nearly enough to crush Kirk's heart when he'd shared a part of it.

Eventually Spock made the connection and Kirk gasped violently as he was thrown into Spock's mind. The power of Spock's anger did not surprise him, what took him off guard was how deeply humiliated he had been to have been forced to kneel in the sand while Kang tormented him.

When Spock pulled away he left a part of his rage with Kirk and for a moment it over took his senses. Kirk snapped his eyes open and launched himself at Spock with a cry of unbridled fury. With murderous intent he tried to get his hands around Spock's throat. Spock calmly reached up and captured Kirk's wrists to hold him at bay. Kirk roared incoherently.

Spock did nothing to try and calm Kirk. After a few minutes of battling against Spock's hold on him Kirk began to remember what was happening. Recalling that Spock was a friend and not a foe he relaxed. Spock released him and looked at him expectantly.

"I can see why you're afraid of your rage, Spock." Kirk admitted. "It is a little overwhelming. Do you feel any better?"

"I am in control of myself once again. Thank you."

"Anytime." Kirk forced a smile. "How long do you think it will last?"

"I do not know. The combination of the pain from the collar and the physical exertion of the matches make emotional control more difficult. Perhaps if I was full Vulcan..."

"I have a feeling that if you were fully Vulcan you'd be dead by this point." Kirk interrupted. "The illogic of this place is enough to drive any Vulcan to madness in seconds."

"Very true."

Kirk was a little surprised that Spock was so quick to agree with him. Spock looked weary to the bone so Kirk suggested that he try and get some more sleep. It was alarming how much sleep Spock suddenly needed, but it was understandable. Too tired to protest Spock laid down and with in seconds he was asleep. Kirk hung around for a while to make sure that his friend wasn't simply going to be plagued by nightmares again. However, it seemed that Spock was sleeping peacefully.

Curious to see if the electrical weapons had left any damage Kirk pulled open Spock's robe at the neck. There was a bright green mark on Spock's shoulder from one of the places where Kang had touched him with the cruel weapon. Sighing heavily Kirk got to his feet and went back out into the main living quarters.

Shahna arrived a few minutes later, but she was alone. Kirk rushed over to her for news, but instantly knew that it wasn't good. Shahna just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look of pity.

"Shahna, where's McCoy?"

"He was unable to save Kang, and lost his Provider a great deal of money."

"Where is he?" Kirk repeated.

"He's being held in the lower levels."

"We have to get him back, we have to bring him up here."

"It is too late for that."

"Too late? Why too late?"

"He has already been marked as 'bait' for the next match with the Vulcan." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Keptain Sulu, sere has been another fight reported."

"What the hell is going on?" Sulu growled before clicking on the ship wide PA system. "Attention all hands, from this point on anyone caught in a physical altercation will immediately be escorted to the brig for a period of no less than a week. This is a Starship, not a bar to brawl in!"

Sulu slammed his palm down on the contact pad to disconnect the PA. He ground his teeth together and took a few deep breaths. He knew the crew was under stress, but that was no excuse for these pointless fights that kept breaking out. Looking nervous Chekov turned his attention back to the helm.

"Arrival back at Gamma II in twelve seconds, Keptain."

"Standard orbit, Chekov."

"Aye, Sir."

"Captain." Uhura called.

"Yes?"

"There is an incoming call from Natala."

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before they noticed Spock was missing." Sulu sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Don't answer it for now." Sulu flicked on the intercom. "Nurse Chapel, how is the Ambassador doing?"

"He appears in good spirits. He's sung me several lovely ballads."

"Spock sings?" Sulu asked in surprise.

"Not that I've ever noticed." Uhura said.

"Do you think it's safe for him to come up to the bridge for a while?"

"He doesn't seem to be dangerous, but I don't know how much help he'll be."

"Just the same I'll have security escort him up here."

"Aye, Captain."

Sulu watched the barren planet of Gamma II as it appeared on the view screen after dropping out of warp. He had Chekov run a quick life form scan, but the sensors found nothing. The only out of place phenomenon was the now even fainter ion disturbance in the distant hydrogen cloud. Scotty was hanging around the other sensor board, but he reported that very little had changed while they were gone. Sulu turned around as Spock was brought onto the bridge. The elderly Vulcan had a troubled look on his face.

"Ambassador Spock, thank you for coming to the bridge."

"I...I really should not be here..." Spock looked around nervously. "I can only cause more harm than good."

"Please, Sir, I just need your thoughts on our missing crew members."

"Missing?"

Although he had already explained the situation to the Ambassador before Sulu recapped the trouble once more. Spock nodded as though he understood and wandered over to the helm. Without a word he tapped in a set of coordinates before looking at Chekov and aggressively baring his teeth at him.

"A...ambassador?" Chekov asked confused.

Sulu was just about to ask the Security guards to take Spock back down to Sick Bay when suddenly the pair of guards launched at one another. Sulu barked orders for them to separate, but they continued to roll around on the ground tangled in battle. In the end more guards had to be called in to stop the fight. Once they were apart they both looked apologetic.

"Captain, I'm sorry, I don't know..."

"I don't want to hear it." Sulu growled. "Throw them in the brig, I'll deal with them later."

"Aye, Sir."

"Also take the Ambassador back down to Sick Bay."

Spock was chuckling to himself and peacefully followed the security guard off the bridge. Sulu pinched the bridge of his nose against a quickly mounting headache. Chekov waited a moment before speaking up.

"Keptain, ze Ambassador put coordinates into ze helm zat point us in ze direction of ze hydrogen cloud zat has ze faint ion trail."

"That cloud is a dozen light years away," Scotty said "there is no way the Captain and the others made it that far."

"It's the only lead we have." Sulu pointed out. "Chekov, take us there."

"This is madness, Sulu." Scotty protested. "If we are going to find them, it is going to be somewhere around Gamma II."

"We've already looked around Gamma II, Scotty, they aren't here."

"Captain." Uhura called. "The Vulcans are calling again. It's Sarek..."

"I guess I can't avoid him forever. Put him through, Chekov get this ship moving."

"Aye, Sir." Uhura and Chekov chimed in unison.

"Ambassador Sarek..." Sulu started.

"Return to Natala at once." Sarek interrupted. "You must return Ambassador Spock to us."

"We will return after we explore a lead he has given us. He will be well cared for, we understand his condition."

"I fear that you do not. Ambassador Spock is gravely ill, but the real danger is not to him, but to the rest of your crew."

"What do you mean?"

"Ambassador Spock is suffering from Bendii Syndrome, a genetic neurological condition."

"Genetic?" Uhura asked in horror.

"Yes, Lieutenant Uhura, I am afraid that you are looking at your husband's future, just as I am looking at my own. Since this is a Vulcan disorder it must have been passed down from myself. Bendii Syndrome is a progress disorder that leads to a complete breakdown in emotional control. It is a slow, undignified death."

"That's why you wouldn't tell us what was wrong, you didn't want your son to to know his fate."

"There is no logic in warning him about something that can not be changed." Sarek said coldly. "However, my concern now is not for Ambassador Spock, nor my son. Captain, you must return to Natala."

"We have wasted too much time already, every second we waste could cost lives."

"Every second that you do not return to Natal could cost lives as well."

"Bendii isn't contagious is it?"

"No. However, the emotional outbursts can be projected on humans causing out breaks of violence."

"We have had minor fights..."

"Captain, turn your ship around or your crew will tear each other apart."


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I am currently studying for my OT exam so there may be some delay between chapters. Sorry.

Chapter Twelve

"Take me to him."

"Why?"

"I want to see him."

"Why?"

"Shahna, just take me to Bones."

Shahna shrugged and turned to leave. Kirk was relieved to see that he still had the freedom to roam the compound. He doubted that the same could be said for McCoy anymore. Shahna lead him through a maze of twisting tunnels that slowly lead them deeper into the ground. The air became stale and tainted with the musk of caged animals.

Kirk glanced through the bars of one of the cages and a furry animal about the size and shape of a tiger only deep purple snarled at him. The large cat paced back and forth hissing and spitting. Kirk noticed that the poor animal was wearing a collar like everyone else here. It was no small wonder that the animal was so aggressive.

"Here he is."

Kirk stepped up to the cage that Shahna was standing in front of. He felt his stomach twisting as he stared through the bars. McCoy was laying on his back on a bed of dirty hay. He was covered in purple blood from Kang. He had torn the bottom half of his shirt off and wrapped his left arm in it like a sling. Breathing heavily he appeared to be sleeping.

"Shahna, can you open this door?"

"No."

"Jim?" Bones grumbled. "Is that you?"

"I'm here."

McCoy growled in pain as he struggled to sit up. Hugging his arm close to his body he stared out of the bars wearily. Kirk sat down on the gritty stone floor to bring his eye level down to his friend's. Bones was looking like he'd been in an area fight, which Kirk feared was exactly what happened.

"Bones?"

"I guess I failed to earn my keep." Bones forced a sad smile.

"Looks like you managed to win at least one fight."

"Not really, it wasn't a fair fight."

"What happened?"

"Kang broke my shoulder while I was trying to save his life."

"That's gratitude for you." Kirk said with a hollow smile.

"Yeah, well that's what I get for trying to help a Klingon. How's Spock doing?"

"He's okay...sort of."

"Sort of?"

"As okay as any Vulcan can be in a place like this."

"As okay as any of us can be in a place like this."

The conversation between the two friends died and an uncomfortable silence settled over then. McCoy shifted is weight and winced in pain. Kirk looked closer at his shoulder and noticed how out of place it looked. Bones reached up and gingerly touched his own shoulder with a sigh.

"Is there some way I can help you put shoulder back in place?" Kirk asked nervously.

"No." Bones shook his head and instantly regretted it. "It's broken, not dislocated...it needs surgery to be put back together again. Since as far as I know I'm the only doctor on Triskelion the chances of getting treatment are probably pretty low."

"Shahna said they are planing on using you as some sort of bait in the next match against Spock."

"Great." McCoy sighed. "I suppose if anyone around here is going to kill me it might as well be Spock."

"We both know he's not going to kill you."

"What choice is he going to have?"

"Bon..."

"Jim, these 'providers' there is no way to fight them, no way to reason with them, as far as they are concerned we're just animals. They only seem to understand these wagers of theirs."

"Then maybe its time I made a wager with them."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea."


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Sorry about the long wait on this, I've been very stressed lately.

Chapter Thirteen

"You alright, Bones?"

"Do I look alright, Jim?"

"No...no, not really."

"Well then there's your answer, unless you were looking for an actually medical opinion on my condition. In that case: at my age I probably have a seventy percent chance of developing a secondary infection or even worse a blood clot from the break, either one of which could kill me. Unless Spock gets to me first."

"Spock is not going to kill you."

McCoy looked unconvinced as he struggled to lay down. Kirk tried to reach through the bars to help him, but Bones just angrily waved him away. Once on his back McCoy closed his eyes and took quick shallow breaths against the ache in his ruined shoulder. Kirk knelt on the far side of the bars for a moment trying to think of something to say. Eventually Bones opened one eye and looked up at Kirk.

"Jim, I'll be fine. I just need some rest. Go and make sure Spock is still sane."

"Bon..."

"You can do a lot more for him than you can do for me. Go."

"I'll be back."

"Anything to annoy me, eh?"

"Something like that."

Kirk got to his feet, but he didn't leave right away. He waited until McCoy's breathing slowed down into the rhythm of sleep before turning away from the bars. He expected to see Shahna waiting for him, but at some point she had left. A little lost in the dungeons of Triskelion it took Kirk a while to make his way back to the new quarters that he was sharing with Spock.

"Leave at once!"

The roar had sounded like Spock's voice, but there had been a great deal of emotion behind it. Kirk ran up to the bars of their gilded cage just in time to see Spock physically forcing Shahna out of his room. Looking frightened and confused Shahna turned to approach him once more. Spock bared his teeth at her aggressively and hissed like an angry cat.

"Leave me be!" Spock barked.

"I..it is not permitted to refuse selection." Shahna stuttered.

"I refuse."

"Shahna." Kirk called out. "Come here."

Shahna looked back and forth between Spock and Kirk before sighing in defeat and walking over to Kirk. She glanced nervously over her shoulder, but Spock had already retreated into his room.

"Your friend does not find me pleasing." Shahna whimpered. "My Provider is going to be very upset with me."

"It's not your fault, Shahna. Did your Provider ask you to...uh..."

"He wishes that I increase the herd numbers with the Vulcan."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because where we come from people aren't bred like animals."

"But we are animals."

"Shahna..." Kirk wasn't sure what to say next. "Just leave us alone for a while, okay?"

"I will be punished..."

"You can't be blamed, it will be okay. I promise."

Shahna looked unconvinced, but when her collar didn't light up she decided that she must be safe. Looking defeated she left. Kirk released a breath that he hadn't even been realizing that he had been holding. Walking over to the archway that lead into Spock's room Kirk checked on his friend.

Spock was laying on his back with his arm crossed over his throat. With his eyes closed he looked to be sleeping peacefully. Kirk was trying to figure out why Spock had draped his arm over himself in such an awkward position. When he caught a glint of reflecting red from the collar he realized that Spock was trying to hide the fact that the collar was on.

"Spock?"

"Did you find Dr. McCoy?"

"Um...yeah."

"Is he injured?"

"Yes."

"This is unacceptable." Spock said very matter-of-factly.

"I've been thinking that same thing." Kirk agreed. "Spock, I know that collar is on, you don't have to try and hide it."

With a quiet sigh Spock moved his arm and sat up. He looked at Kirk and silently begged him not to ask about what had happened with Shahna. With a fairly good idea of what had happened Kirk had no need to ask for details. When Kirk didn't say anything Spock gave him a slight nod of thanks. Spock reached up and went to touch the glowing collar, catching himself he resisted touching it and just put his hand back in his lap.

"I have not been able to come to a logical solution to our current imprisonment." Spock stated coldly. "Our captors have mastery of highly complicated technology, yet they do not seem to have any understanding of morality or even the most basic empathy."  
"Do the two necessarily need to go hand in hand?"

"I would think that any race that reached this level of advanced technology would end up destroying itself in war if it held no regard for life."

"Maybe they did...I mean there only seem to be three of these so called 'Providers'."

"Three members of a species is not enough to perpetuate it."

"Maybe they aren't lifeforms at all," Kirk shrugged "maybe they are computers."

"That is a thought that I have had as well. In that case we will most likely not escape with our lives."

"I'm still working on that particular plan."

Spock looked over at Kirk with a blank expression. The continued use of the collar was causing him to breath more rapidly as it took an increasing toll. Determined to ignore the pain Spock got to his feet and stood with his hands held lightly behind his back. Kirk tugged on his own collar in empathy even though it wasn't currently working.

"I wish they'd stop punishing you with that thing."

"I do not believe that this is a punishment. It is simply a preparation for another round of fighting."

"What?"

"They did this the last time before I was taken to the arena. They are attempting to wear me down physically, which places more strain on my emotional control."

"They are hoping to tap into your instinctual side."

"It worked last time."

"Spock, we can't ke..."

Kirk was interrupted midsentance as they were suddenly transported to the sandy arena. They had both been changed into their uniform pants and training harnesses along the way. For the moment they were the only ones there. Kirk looked up at the stone cliff faces that surrounded them and wondered how many thralls were in the stands on the other side watching them.

"Captain," Spock said quietly "I wish to apologize in advance for any of my actions that may appear against my nature and any harm that I ma."

"Don't worry about it, Spock."

"If I attack you I strongly suggest you aim for my lower right ribs."

"Isn't that where the Vulcan heart is?"

"Precisely. To defend yourself you must kill me quickly, a wounded Vulcan is a very dangerous animal."

"Spock, don't talk like that."

Spock took Kirk's words as and order and fell silent. When Bones suddenly joined them he was not so quiet. Unexpectedly on his knees in the sand he cried out against the pain in his shoulder. Kirk rushed forward to help, but there was very little he could do. Gritting his teeth McCoy looked up at his friends.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Bones forced a smile.

"Take it easy, Bones."

"Hey, Spock," McCoy said, ignoring Kirk's fretting "no hard feelings if you end up killing me."

"Understood, Doctor."

"You two need to stop talking about death." Kirk growled.

On cue Galt arrived along with five other thralls of various species. Kirk looked around, but at the moment there were no weapons available. The thralls that Galt had brought along were all looking at Spock nervously. It probably hadn't taken long for word to spread that the Vulcan had taken down the top Klingon dog: Kang.

"The Doctor will act as target." Galt announced. "Captain, it is your job, along with your First Officer, to defend him from attack. The Providers feel that this is a game that you will willingly participate in."

"Ten thousand Quatloos on the Vulcan."

"Twenty on the Andorian striking the Doctor at least once."

"Wait, wait...Galt did you say that the Providers 'feel'?" Kirk interrupted incredulously. "I figured the only emotion the Providers understood was fear."

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?" McCoy demanded.

"Trust me." Kirk whispered before raising his voice to the sky once more. "Clearly the Providers are little more than cowards."

"We are not cowards, Captain." Spock's Provider's voice boomed.

"No?" Kirk said with little interest. "Then show yourselves."

"I have no objection." McCoy's Provider said.

"He is not a threat as long as he wears his collar." Kirk's Provider assured.

Kirk rubbed his eyes as he suddenly felt that he'd gone blind. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior of the Providers' lair after the bright tri-sun sky of the planet's surface. There was a deep humming sound that Kirk assumed to the immense power source that the Providers must use to pull off their 'tricks'.

"Hello?"

"This way, Captain."

The lights in the far corner of the room grew brighter. Kirk made his way towards the glow through rows of dusty hip height pedestals that held glass domes on top of them. He rubbed the dust off of one and found that there was nothing but more dust inside. When he came to the corner that was illuminated it was an entirely different story.

Kirk stared at the three lit domes that held a viscous fluid along with lump of colorful goo suspended in the center. They looked like little floating brains. Furrowing his brow he stepped closer and tapped on the glass of the middle dome. The goo in the center reacted by shivering and intensifying its glow.

"Here we are, Captain, proving to you that we know no fear."

"Primary mental evolution..." Kirk started.

"No, Captain, we once had bodies much like your own." The bluish Provider corrected. "Eons of devoting ourselves to intellectual pursuits have lead us to the mentally superior, albeit physically weak beings that you see."

"Intellectual pursuits? You are sitting in a cave wasting your power on blood sports."

"There comes a point where intellect can only bring so much stimulation. You have no doubt noticed that there is room in this cavern for many more of our species. Sadly the rest of our species has died out."

"What did they die from?" Kirk asked.

"Boredom."

"Boredom?" Kirk repeated confused.

"Your tiny mind can not comprehend the concept of living for eons. We have come to a point where we have thought of everything there is to think of. The athletic competitions provide us with our only challenge since outcomes are ultimately unpredictable. The games give us purpose."

"Enslaving and torturing the innocent people hardly seems like a worthy purpose for anyone, let alone someone claiming to be mental superior."

"We do not torture, to torture one must be seeking information and there is no information that we need to seek."

"You call yourselves 'superior', but so far all I've seen is children in a cave breaking their toys because they don't know what else to do with them." Kirk snarled. "I'll wager that you don't even understand the pain you're inflicting!"

"Wager? Explain yourself, Captain."

Kirk paused for a moment, he had said the word 'wager' in anger, but he suddenly realized that this was the chance he had been looking for. It took him a moment to think of a game he felt he could win.

"I don't think that you understand the value of life. I don't think you understand the length that even the most mentally inferior creature will go to, and the limits they will push just to survive, and the terror that takes over when death is faced. In fact I'm willing to bet that you couldn't even handle it."

"What do you mean? There is nothing we can not handle!"

"Really?" Kirk scoffed. "Can you interconnect with a thralls mind? So that you see exactly what they see? Feel exactly what they feel? Without influencing their actions or physical movements."

"A thralls mind is simple enough, yes, such a connection could be established."

"Then I wager that you could not last one hour in the arena as a thrall of your choosing during the ultimate heat of battle."

"A very interesting wager indeed, Captain."

"To win all three of you must last the full hour or you lose." Kirk added.

"What do you mean by 'last'?"

"First of all you have to survive, or rather your thrall must survive. Second of all you have to stay in full connection so that you feel every cut and scratch."

"Twenty thousand Quatloos that we can last."

"Fifty thousand says..."

"Whoa, wait, gentlemen, please." Kirk interrupted. "We can't wager for something as piddling as 'Quatloos'."

"What stakes do you wish?"

"If we win we are returned to the Enterprise, and the thralls who wish to be returned home will also be sent back. The rest will be set free."

"Set free? Anarchy, they would destroy each other."

"Then teach them, teach them to fend for themselves, to rule their own destinies...unless you're saying you can't do it..."

"There is nothing we can not do!"

"Then you agree?" Kirk asked.

"What if we win?"

"If you win?" Kirk paused, trying to think of what they would want. "You can have my entire crew, I know you have the power to bring them here."

"They are already on their way by their own means. We are impressed by their ingenuity in finding you."

"Well then, imagine using that ingenuity in your games. You can have a ship of the most stubborn, determined competitors in the universe. We'll become thralls, enter your games, obey your orders without rebellion. You'll be assured of generations of the most exciting wagering you've ever had."

"Your stakes are high indeed, Captain."

"Not for true gamesters."

"We will agree one condition."

"Name it."

"The thralls that we choose are yourself Captain, your First Officer, and your Medical Officer."

"Honestly, I figured we'd be playing against you..."

"Do you accept or not?"

"I accept." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Jim!"

McCoy's voice was filled with terror as he held his head in his hands and screamed again. Kirk tried to get to him to explain to him what was happening when his own Provider snaked into his mind. All of his senses went into overdrive as his Provider connected with him. With senses that were naturally heightened Spock collapsed as his brain suddenly received far more information than it could process.

Kirk forced himself to his feet and found the ground under him seemed to spin and pitch out of control. Staggering a few steps he dropped to the sand. As the Provider settled into his mind the storm calmed. Spock was the first to his feet, a confused expression etched onto his face. To Kirk's stratification the moment the Provider was in Spock his collar had turned off. It was a good sign that the Providers were not used to pain.

"What the hell just happened?" Bones demanded.

"We are now connected to all of your senses, as our agreement, Captain." Kirk's Provider's voice boomed.

"What the devil? Jim, what did you do?"

"We have one hour to drive the Providers from our mind, to prove to them that they can't take what they dish out. If we win we'll be returned home and the thralls will be set free."

"Dare I ask what happens if we lose?"

"We won't lose." Kirk said firmly.

"Captain, if one of us is killed..." Spock started.

"Don't worry about that, Spock, just stay alive."

"I believe your First Officer wished to know that if one of you is killed in the next hour if you win the game." McCoy's Provider said. "To answer your questions: if a member of your party dies the other two and the rest of the thralls go free."

Kirk swore under his breath. He didn't want Spock knowing that in fear that he would instantly kill himself to win the game for the others. Kirk had already had plans to sacrifice himself if it looked as though they were going to lose. Spock looked to Kirk for permission to end his own life, but Kirk wasn't about to grant him permission.

"The logical thing to do..."

"Quiet, Spock, we've got sixty minutes before we need to start thinking about logical options."

Spock nodded.

"We have witnessed millions of arena matches, and one factor is Universal: the will to survive. You will not commit suicide to win, nor will you take the life of one of your friends." Kirk's Provider said confidently.

"Inform Galt that he must treat us as though we were just average thralls." Kirk demanded.

"He will, he knows no other way."

"When does our hour start?" Kirk asked.

"Right now."

"We shall begin by continuing the game that was already set where the goal is to defended the Doc..."

Kirk cut off the Provider's announcement by launching himself at Galt. Having been instructed to act as he always would Galt was quick to punish Kirk with his collar for the attack. Stopped dead in his tracks Kirk howled in pain as the electric needles of the collar savagely bit into his flesh. As Kirk's cry of pain rose in intensity there was an inhumane wail that accompanied him as his Provider broke down and screamed as well. Galt ended the punishment when Kirk was left breathless.

"Very clever, Captain," Kirk's Provider admitted "but you will have to do better than that."

"Let the game begin!" McCoy's Provider shouted in excitement.

Bones had struggled to his feet and was holding arm close to his body to take some of the pressure off his broken shoulder. Kirk noticed for the first time the yellow tint to McCoy's eyes, he feared it might be a sign of trouble until he glanced at Spock and found his eyes had a blue cast. Guesting that his own eyes were touched with red Kirk realized that it was the Provider looking out that caused the unnatural color.

"At least we can be reasonably certain that they are in there." Kirk muttered to himself.

"Captain."

Spock's voice brought Kirk's attention back to the problem at hand. The five thralls that had been hanging back while the wager was being made now came in to attack. Each held a weapon of their choice, either a spear or a short sword. Kirk looked down as a pair of slender slightly curved swords appeared at his feet. He picked up both weapons and handed one to Spock as the thralls hesitantly moved in on them.

Kirk allowed his fear for his friends and distaste for the blood sport flood his mind in a hope that it would dislodge his Provider. However, as the thralls became to make their first strikes Kirk could feel that the Provider was still with him. As the thralls went to strike McCoy Spock instantly came to his aid.

"Spock! Stop it!" McCoy snarled. "Just let them kill me."

"That is not an option." Spock replied as he knocked a thrall back.

"Jim, talk some sense into this stubborn Vulcan!"

Kirk didn't have the time nor attention span to spare to give Spock any kind of orders. Although Spock was doing well with three of the thralls that left two to attack McCoy. Despite his brave words to allow the thralls to bring him down McCoy still danced to the side when one of the thralls got past Kirk's guard. In Kirk's attempt to get to the thrall he knocked into Bones causing him to cry out as his shoulder flared in pain. As sorry as he was to have caused McCoy pain he hoped that his Provider was in agony as well.

Being out numbered it was easy to lose track of everyone as the battle became more heated. One of the thralls that Kirk had been trying to keep from McCoy feigned an injury and was able to slip to the side. Marking his time carefully he rushed Bones when the others had their backs turn.

Unarmed McCoy cried out in alarm as the thrall attacked him. He was able to grab the spear that was jabbed at him just below the blade. The powerful thrall used McCoy's grip on the weapon to drive him back. Bones stumbled and fell backwards. He screamed as his injured shoulder slammed into the unforgiving sand.

McCoy's cry did not go unnoticed. Spock whipped around and when he caught sight of the thrall posed to murder his friend he roared in pure rage. Ignoring the thralls that he had been keeping at bay he threw himself at the enemy over McCoy. The thrall looked up and yanked his spear from McCoy's grasp to defend himself.

The thrall thrust the deadly razor sharp tipped spear at Spock's chest. With his quick reflexes Spock simply snatched the spear and with a quick motion he snapped it in half. The thrall tried to retreat, but it was too late for apologies. Reaching out he grabbed the thrall's training harness and yanked him closer. When he pushed the thrall away bright red blood dripped from the sword in Spock's hand. The thrall collapsed to the ground dead.

Spock stared down at the creature that he had just killed as though the strike had been a tragic accident. The cat-like thrall took advantage of Spock's distraction and raised his sword above his head to slash at the Vulcan. Kirk was still busy defending himself from the one other thrall, but he still caught sight of Spock's attacker.

"Spock!" Kirk cried in alarm.

Looking over his shoulder Spock noticed the thrall and lashed out at him. With his sword held high the cat-man had left his stomach exposed and Spock slashed it open. The remaining three thralls hesitated to come closer, however it was too late. Spock's killer instincts had been sparked and with the blood soaking into his senses he became less of the man Kirk new and more of the animal that hid deep in the blood of every Vulcan.

All Kirk could do was make sure that he wasn't in the way as Spock viciously slaughtered the remaining thralls. Galt called on six more large thralls and gave them instructions to kill McCoy, however it was clear that they would never get the chance. Spock engaged the new thralls in a chaotic fight to the death.

Kirk tried to talk Spock down from his blood high. Spock couldn't hear him, and continued to cut down the thralls. One of them had the shock weapon that had infuriated Spock before. He struck the Vulcan in the ribs causing him to cry out in his inhuman voice as he spiraled further into madness.

Unable to do anything about the bloodbath Kirk knelt down next to McCoy and helped him sit up. Bones stared in horror as Spock slashed open an Andorian thrall and instantly turned to attack another thrall before the Andorian had even had time to fall. There were only three of the six new comers still breathing.

"My God, Jim, Spock's completely lost it."

"I know." Kirk said sadly.

"I hope the Providers are feeling the mental strain they are putting him through, I can't imagine anyone wanting to experience it."

"You are very wrong." Spock's Provider announced. "This is exhilarating!"

"The Vulcan's half human blood makes him perfect for this." Kirk's Provider noted. "Such a beautiful combination of Vulcan raw power and blood lust, mixed with human impulsivity and emotion."

"We should have thought to participate this way a long time ago." Spock's Provider added.

The excited voices of the Providers made Kirk's blood turn to ice. It had never occurred to him that the Provider would actually enjoy this experience. Spock had only one thrall left to deal with and he had yet to receive a scratch. His only glimmer of hope was the fact that McCoy's Provider had yet to say anything, with the doctor in constant pain it was probably not as much fun for his Provider.

"Jim..." McCoy said quietly "this isn't going to work, we are running out of time."

"I know."

"There is only one way to win this."

"I know."

"I...I would rather it be you. Spock would never forgive himself even if he is in some deranged blood frenzy. It has been an honor to serve with you, and to call you friend."

"You as well."

"Let's get this over with." McCoy forced a smile. "Strike here for the cleanest kill..."

Bones drew an imaginary line across his chest over his heart to the side of the sternum so that Kirk could easily bury the sword between his ribs. Tilting his head back McCoy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kirk got to his feet and positioned the cruel curved blade above McCoy's heart.

"I'm sorry about this, Bones, forgive me."

"You know that I do."

Kirk nodded and took a deep breath. He hoped that the fear of death would drive the Provider from McCoy, but there was no sign that the parasite had left. Resigned to his fate Kirk raised up the sword and brought it to rest on his own stomach. When death didn't come McCoy opened his eyes to see what was going on.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing?"

"You didn't think I was going kill you, did you?"

"Jim, the Enterprise needs her Captain..."

"I made the deal, I will pay the price."

"Jim, no!"

Kirk braced himself for the painful death and before he lost his courage he went to force the cold steel through his stomach. Before he could impale himself a familiar cry rang out. Spock had torn apart his last victim and was rushing Kirk with his blood soaked sword held like a lance. Instinct made Kirk revert his suicidal hold on his sword to defend himself from Spock. The two swords clashed against one another with a bright spark.

"Spock, no!" Kirk cried. "Stop!"

"Jim, get away from him! Run!"

Kirk wasn't sure if Spock was attacking him because he thought that he was protecting McCoy or if it was simply because he was a moving target. McCoy forced himself to he feet and tried to put himself between the battling friends in hopes of ending up the one killed. Spock backhanded McCoy hard enough to knock him senseless and continued after Kirk's blood.

"Spock, I don't want you to be the one to kill me." Kirk said as he defended himself against another blow. "Spock, stop, that's an order!"

Spock was in no mood for orders. He fought with the power and skill of a trained fighter. It wasn't long before he managed to knock Kirk to the ground. Desperate to be the one to end his own life Kirk tried to turn his sword on himself once more. Spock snarled incoherently at Kirk with green blood tainted froth dripping from his teeth as he stepped on the sword to remove it from Kirk's hand and then hard enough to break the sturdy blade.

"Spock, don't do this, the Enterprise needs a Captain and you can't fill that role if you are racked with guilt over killing me."

Kirk's words bounced off Spock's ears. After breaking the sword Spock put his foot down on Kirk's lower leg. Kirk gasped in shock as Spock leaned all his weight into him and snapped the study bones. It took a moment for the pain from the injury to travel up his leg, but when it did he screamed. One of the bones had broken through the skin and the wound was bleeding heavily.

Pinned down on his back with the pain from his broken bone lancing up his leg Kirk stared up at his friend. Spock appeared completely lost in his blood lust, his face was twisted in rage as he panted for breath. Time was running out, and Kirk decided that if they were going to win he was going to have to let Spock be the one to end it. At least his death would mean the freedom of his friends, the Enterprise crew, and rest of the thralls of Triskelion.

With a reverberating cry Spock held the elegantly curved sword like it was a dagger and raised it up to bring it down in a killing strike. Dripping in sweat and several different colors of blood Spock suddenly froze in place. He stared down at Kirk with his eyes tracking back and forth under his knit brow. There was a spark in his eye of the friend that Kirk knew.

"Spock, it's too late. Strike me, that's an order. You have to get McCoy and the rest of the Enterprise out of here and end the Triskelion's cruel games."

Spock was panting for every breath as he continued to stare at Kirk with his sword poised to kill. There was only a few minutes left and more terrifying that the idea of death was the idea of losing the bet. Spock's eyes suddenly became very cold and he lifted the sword up higher for more power. Kirk looked away just as Spock regained his momentum and brought the sword down.

Kirk weld his eyes shut and felt a warm splash of blood, however there was no pain.

"Spock!" McCoy cried.

Confused Kirk opened his eyes. Having fallen to his knees Spock was looking at Kirk calmly. All traces of his madness seemed to have vanished. Fresh emerald blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. It wasn't until Spock put his hands down and exposed the hilt of the sword in his stomach that Kirk even realized that the crazed Vulcan had just run himself through. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Spock!"

Despite his badly broken lower leg Kirk forced himself up on his knees to help ease Spock to the blood stained sand. With a majority of the sword protruding from his back Kirk carefully lowered him down on his side. Gasping for breath Spock spasmodically coughed up more emerald blood. His eyes were open, but they were completely unfocused as he struggled with what sounded like his last breaths. Convulsing in agony Spock's eyes rolled back to white.

"Spock, look at me, hang on... Bones, what do we do?"

"Jim..." McCoy finished with just a hopeless shake of his head.

"No!" Kirk spat in denial. "Damn it, Spock! What were you thinking?"

"It w...was logical." Spock's voice was barely a whisper.

Kirk had one hand pressed around the sword where it plunged into Spock's stomach. His hand was slick with his friend's blood, but the bleeding was surprisingly minimal. Spock seemed to realize this and took a hold of the hilt of the sword in both hands and started to try and yank it out. Horrified Kirk automatically grabbed Spock's hands and held the sword in place. McCoy reached his hand out and gently placed it on top of Kirk's to get his attention.

"Jim, take the sword out." McCoy said quietly.

"He'll bleed out in seconds," Kirk protested "it's keeping him alive."

"I know, but making his death a slow one isn't doing Spock any favors."

The weight of what McCoy was saying crushed down on Kirk's heart, making it difficult to breath. Spock had stopped trying to fight against Kirk for control of the sword, putting his fate fully into Kirk's hands. Although wracked with the pain of being impaled he laid peacefully in the sand. Alarmingly Spock's eyes still held the blue tint that told Kirk that the Provider was still enjoying the game. There was about ten minutes before their hour was up, if Spock spent even just eleven minutes dying his sacrifice would be pointless.

When Kirk continued to hesitate to end his First Officer's life Spock used what was left of his strength to lift his hand up. He split his blood soaked hand in the traditional Vulcan salute and pressed it against Kirk's bare chest directly over his heart. When Spock's hand slipped and fell back to the dirt Kirk was left with the symbol of peace painted in green blood on his skin.

Tears slipped down Kirk's face as Spock stared up at him calmly. Finally making a decision Kirk nodded solemnly. A slight smile twitched at the corner of Spock's rust tainted lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trusting that Kirk would now act swiftly to remove the blade. Bones had been staring at the pair in silence. He put his hand on Spock's shoulder for physiological support, but he had to look away as Kirk took a firm grip on the sword.

"Be at peace, t'hy'la." Kirk whispered.

"Abi' etek latva va'ashiv, t'hy'la."

Not actually being fluent in Vulcan Kirk had no idea what Spock's parting words meant. However they were burned into his memory. He would ask Sarek to translate them for him when the time was right. With less than five minutes left before the contest was lost Kirk prepared to rip the sword out at a steeper angle than it had entered in hopes of causing enough damage to kill instantly.

"STOP!"

The Provider's voice in Kirk's head was so loud that it felt like it had split his mind in two. Paralyzed by the resounding order Kirk failed to tear the sword free from its place. He was forced to release his grip as he arched back from the soul rending sensation of having the Provider tear himself away. McCoy suddenly cried out as well. When it was over Kirk looked down and noticed that Spock's eyes had lost their blue cast.

"You have won the wager, Captain." Kirk's Provider announced. "I do not wish to share your mind any longer. I had forgotten how deep emotional pain could be, I am ashamed of the suffering that I have caused."

Kirk was actually filled with anger that the Providers were backing out at the last minute. It wasn't fair for them to surrender when it was clear that they were not going to win. He had wanted them to suffer through the pain that all three of them were experiencing until Spock's last breath, at least there would be some vengeance. Now it felt as though Spock was to die for nothing, even though he knew that wasn't true. Ignoring the Providers Kirk took a hold of the sword once more to end Spock's pain. With blinding speed Spock grabbed Kirk's wrists and stopped him.

"No, Captain," Spock protested "leave it...I may yet survive."

"What?" McCoy asked in shock. "Spock, that thing must be right through your liver, even if I had both hands and all my equipment I'm not sure I cou..."

"I have pierced no major organs, my liver is higher in my chest. However, the blade is through the center of my abdominal vena cava vein. Removing it without immediate medical attention will result in a swift death, but there is a thirty-two percent chance that with attention within the next fifteen minutes I will live."

"You green blooded sneak!" McCoy cried happily.

"What the hell is going on?" Kirk demanded.

"Spock, placed that sword exactly where it needed to be to cause the least amount of damage while still allowing for a fatal blow if the sword was removed."

"So...it was kind of like a bluff?"

"I had hoped that the Provider would leave once he experienced the immense pain, however, since that failed I was prepared to die."

"You still might." McCoy pointed out as he tried to further asses the wound.

"The problem with Spock's plan was that he did not fear death, and therefore I did not fear it." Spock's Provider said. "However, I do not regret losing this wager...I have learned much."

"Nor do I." McCoy's Provider chimed in. "The Doctor has taught me a great deal of what it means to be compassionate. Despite how it may sometimes appear he truly does care for this Vu..."

"Not another word out of you!" McCoy snapped at the Provider's voice. "This isn't over, he needs medical help right away!"

"Provider's, please, return us to our ship." Kirk begged. "Let us help him."

"He would not survive the process." Kirk's Provider informed. "I am sorry for your loss. However, take heart that his death will be the last violent one on Triskelion."

Kirk looked to McCoy frantically, but Bones didn't seem to have any ideas. The collars that they wore suddenly broke free and fell off, however it provided them will little comfort. Although he was hiding it well it was clear that Spock was having a harder time staying awake and coping with the cruel pain being inflicted by the sword.

"Bones, you have to save him."

"I have one good arm and no instruments, I doubt I can even set your leg in this condition let alone perform the kind of surgery Spock needs."

"I'll be your hands." Kirk said quickly. "Providers, if you can not send us to the Enterprise, can you bring the equipment in the Sick Bay to us?"

"That could be done."

"We can't do it here in the sand," McCoy said "we need someone to take us back to the cell that had the stone beds."

"There are plenty of strong hands here, Doctor." Galt informed.

Kirk had all but forgotten about his broken leg until a large thrall lifted him up. He cried out as pain lanced up from the shattered bones. He took a few slow breaths, knowing that it was important that he not pass out. Shahna appeared and stood by him as he was carried towards the door. Spock remained quiet as he was carefully lifted from the sand as well.

"I can walk myself." McCoy growled when someone tried to help him.

Down in the first cell that they had shared there was now what looked like most of the equipment, including whole cabinets, that populated Sick Bay. The Enterprise was probably fairly surprised to have it suddenly missing. Kirk hoped no one had been using it.

"Lay him down on his side and cut that stupid harness of him." Bones ordered.

"Put me down." Kirk said and then balanced himself on his good leg. "Bones, what do we need first?"

"A bucket of luke-warm water."

No sooner had McCoy asked for the water than it suddenly arrived. Spock was carefully set down on the stone table and the harness was removed. Bones gave Kirk instructions on how to clean the wound to prepare to pull the sword out without adding more sand to the trouble. While Kirk washed the area on both Spock's stomach and back McCoy ruffled through his medications. He gave Spock several hypospray injections of various medications and then set up all the tools that would be needed.

"Alright, Jim, the hardest part is going to be getting the sword out. It needs to come out at the exact angle that..."

"We will remove the sword, Doctor." Kirk's Provider announced. "That way there will be no additional damage. Let us know when you are ready."

"We should put him under first, although with the blood loss that's going to be dangerous."

"Anesthetics will not be needed, Doctor." Spock said. "I am still well within my threshold for controlling the pain."

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? We're going to have to cut you open even further to fix this."

"Pain is a construct of the mind and therefore it can be controlled. I am comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Kirk repeated incredulously.

"Perhaps 'comfortable' is a slight exaggeration." Spock admitted. "However, I am ready to continue."

"You weren't trying to control the pain when the Provider was still with you." Kirk said more to himself than Spock.

"I was not."

"Okay, Jim, we are running short on time, let's do this."

"Are you ready?" Spock's Provider asked.

"Yes." Spock replied.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, do it."

Kirk was glad no one asked him because he wasn't so sure he was ready. The Providers teleported the blade out. The instant the sword was gone Bones lashed out with his good hand and rolled Spock onto his back. Blood welled up out of the slit in Spock's finely muscled stomach. It was Kirk's first instinct to reach out and apply pressure.

"No, Jim, not time for that. Make an opening from here to...here."

Swallowing hard Kirk glanced at Spock's face. He was looking up at the stone ceiling with what appeared to be little interest in what was going on. Turning his attention back to the gushing wound Kirk made the incision with the laser tool that Bones had traced with one hand.

"Good, take the separator and spread the incision."

"Bones, I can't..."

"Damn it, Jim." Bones growled.

Grabbing the separator with his good hand Bones settled into the opening and tapped on the controls until it started to form an ion field that spread the wound open. Spock gripped the table he was laying on and the muscles in his neck tightened, but other than that he was working through the pain. Kirk was certain that if it was him he'd be screaming bloody murder at this point in time.

"Focus, Jim." Bones snapped.

"Right. Now what?"

McCoy started giving detailed instructions and Kirk began to follow them automatically. McCoy helped by suctioning the blood that was flooding Spock's abdominal cavity and running it though a machine that cleaned it and placed it back in Spock's veins. However without sealing up the damage the suction was kind of like trying to keep a boat with a hole in afloat by bailing it. As soon as the area was clear of blood the large split vein just filled it up again.

Half way through the surgery Kirk's adrenaline was starting to cause him to shake. He slipped while trying to repair an artery and jabbed Spock deep into one of his stomachs. Taking it well Spock turned his head to the side and simply spit out the blood that had jumped into his throat.

"You're one tough son of a bitch, Spock." Bones said approvingly.

"My mother was not a dog." Spock replied.

Kirk and Bones shared a quick eye roll. As the surgery continued Kirk became more comfortable with what he was doing. He was amazed at the precision Spock had been able to manage when skewering himself. Once the vena cava was repaired Spock visibly relaxed. The rusty color to his skin, a sign of low oxygen in Vulcans, quickly began to fade.

"That's it, Jim, I think you can close now. Excellent job." McCoy beamed. "Spock, I think you may just live."

"As long as I do not succumb to infection."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Spock accepted this decision and nodded slightly. Breathing easier with every passing second Spock closed his eyes. Kirk followed McCoy's instructions on how to use the gun shaped tool to seal the gapping hole. It was amazing the way that when he was done there was little more than a cut left. Shahna handed him a clean towel and Kirk began the long process of cleaning up the blood that had spilt. Bones became a little concerned when Spock seemed to drift off to sleep.

"Spock, you still with us?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"I would like you to keep awake for a little while, just to be safe."

"As you wish."

Spock opened his eyes and looked around. Kirk was momentarily surprised by how passively Spock was accepting the events and then recalled that any other reaction would be a 'human' emotion. As he finished cleaning up the blood he was suddenly reminded of his leg when he tried to shift his weight. He had done the whole surgery balancing on one leg without thinking twice about it.

"Okay, Jim...your turn." McCoy said.

"Wha..."

Kirk didn't get a chance to finish, McCoy ordered one of the stronger thralls to hold him down while another one was given instructions on how to set the leg. Unlike Spock Kirk screamed at the top of his lungs and then passed out as the bones were forced back into place.

A few hours later Kirk woke up in the lavish bed in the luxury cell that he and Spock had been given earlier. His leg ached, but it wasn't too bad. Pulling away the sheets he found that a metal and ion brace with a bone growth enhancing beam had been placed around the break.

Getting to his feet Kirk gingerly tested his newly fixed leg. It protested, but held his weight. Stepping out into the living room he found that Bones was sleeping soundly on the large plush couch. His own shoulder was in a similar brace to the one that Kirk was wearing.

Not having the heart to wake McCoy Kirk wandered with a limp over to Spock's room. Laying on the bed Spock appeared to be sleeping at first. However when he heard Kirk's footsteps he opened his eyes and looked over at him. Kirk smiled and came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kirk asked.

"I believe that I will survive. I have also been speaking with the Providers, they are very open to my suggestions on forming a democratic society here."

"That's good to hear."

"It will be difficult at first, many of the thralls here know nothing other than violence. However since the Providers can insure that there is never a shortage of resources there will be very little to fight about."

"Who knows, maybe one day Triskelion will be a Utopia."

Spock thought about this and nodded. He returned his gaze to the ceiling and closed his eyes once more. It was clear that he barely had enough energy to stay awake. Kirk watched him for a moment in silence until his curiosity got the better of him.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"What does 'Abi' etek latva va'ashiv' mean?"

"'Until we meet again'."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"How is he, Bones?"

"Just as I feared he has a severe infection."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know. He told me he was going to slip into some sort of meditation to give his body a chance to fight."

"Meditation? Looks more like a coma."

"I know."

Kirk sat down on the edge of Spock's bed. He stared at his friend who was locked in his meditation. Sweat beaded his skin and he grimaced in pain in his sleep. Kirk sighed and put his hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock's eyes fluttered under the closed lids, but that was the only sign that he was aware of his surroundings.

"We need to get him back to the Enterprise." Kirk said.

"There is nothing on the Enterprise that I don't have here, Jim."

"This isn't home, the Enterprise is."

"Jim..."

"Bones, can he be moved or not?"

"You'll have to ask the Providers, I have no idea how their transportation system works."

"Providers?"

"Your ship is within a normal range and transportation would not be harmful to the Vulcan at this point. Would you like us to return you?"

"Yes. And don't think for a minute that the Federation won't be checking up on you to make sure that you follow through with your promise."

"The thra...the people who wished to be returned have been and the ones who have no where to go will be provided with a chance to build their won civilization on Triskellion."

"Good. Please return us."

"As you wish, Captain."

The transition back to the Enterprise was a little jarring, not physically, but mentally. It felt like it had been years since they'd been on the modern starship. They had been sent directly to sick bay and Bones was busy making sure that Spock was well settled in on the biobed. Once he was sure that Spock was stable he looked around.

"Nurse?" McCoy called. "Is anyone here?"

"Where is everyone?" Kirk asked as he looked around.

"Good question. Stay with Spock."

Kirk stalked out of sick bay on the hunt for his crew. The brace on his broken leg was dong its job and he barely limped. He heard a combination coming from the commons rooms. Knitting his brow Kirk opened the doors to the large commons. The sight before him left him stunned and momentarily speechless. It looked like nearly the whole crew was in attendance to what could only be described as a wild part. He had expected his crew to conduct themselves far better than this 'when the cat's away the mice will play' mentality.

"What in the name of the Great Space Divide is going on in here?" Kirk roared.

"Captain!" The crowd cheered.

Sulu, clearly drunk, stumbled up to Kirk and threw his arms around him. Still shocked Kirk stood as still as a statue with Sulu draped over him. Eventually he pulled Sulu off him and held him out at arm's length.

"Sulu? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm drunk." He admitted. "And very glad to see you...being acting Captain of this ship is way too stressful."

"I don't understand..."

"I think I can shed some light on this, Jim."

Kirk jerked his head up at the sound of the familiar voice. Spock's alternate self was at the center of the commotion. He was sitting on one of the tables with Nurse Chapel sitting on his lap. Still in shock Kirk stared at his friend's older alter ego. Spock gently helped Chapel down and got to his feet.

"Jim you must return me to the Vulcans quickly, I am doing this to the crew."

"Wha...what?"

"Please do not ask me to explain, I would have turned the ship around myself...but I had to be sure the Providers returned you."

"You knew about them?"

"Jim, please, I am having a rare moment of lucidity. Just do as I ask."

"Um...right. Okay. You haven't steered me wrong in the past."

"Thank yo..."

Kirk lashed out and caught the Ambassador as he fell. Having suddenly passed out his spell on the crew broke. Sulu looked around in confusion and then in a combination of horror and relief to see Kirk.

"Captain!" Sulu cried happily.

"Mr. Sulu, I want some answers, now!" Kirk barked.

Sulu started talking fast and began relating everything that had happened since the disappearance of the Commanding Officers. Kirk was having a hard time absorbing everything that Sulu was telling him. In the end the only thing that truly sank in was one fact.

"Spock is dying?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir." Sulu said. "His father has been trying to hide the disorder from our Spock."

"There is nothing that can be done?"

"No."

Kirk looked down at the Ambassador sleeping in his arms. Making a decision he ordered Sulu to take the ship to Natala. He brought the Ambassador down to sick bay, much to McCoy's surprise, and placed him in one of the isolation beds. McCoy came over and looked the Ambassador over.

"Jim?"

"It's a long story." Kirk sighed. "The important thing is that Spock doesn't know that he's here."

"Wha..."

"Spock!" Uhura cried as she arrived down at sick bay.

Kirk and Bones stepped out into the main sick bay area where Uhura was happily greeting her return husband. She looked up at them anxiously.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He's actually become stable in the past few minutes."

"Something about the air on the Enterprise." Kirk smiled.

"We can't let him know," Uhura said "we can't let him know about the Bendii Syndrome."

"Bendii?" McCoy repeated.

Kirk relayed the news to Bones about the dire diagnosis and Spock's future that was still a hundred thirty years away. Although Bones was sure that Spock was going to stay in his meditative state Kirk gave him orders to make sure that both Spocks stayed asleep on the way to the Vulcans.

When they arrived at Natala the 'rare moment of lucidity' that the Ambassador had was over. It was painful to see him so detached from reality. He didn't even have any memories of the events aboard the Enterprise. Back in the care of the Vulcans he was calm, but oblivious to the world around him.

Still locked in meditation Spock was brought down to Natala in case the worst happened. Sarek watched over his young son with a typical blank expression on his face. Kirk stood on the far side of the bed and waited silently. Sarek looked up at Kirk and for a brief moment Kirk could swear he saw a hint of smile.

"He will recover."

"I'm relieved to hear it, Sir." Kirk smiled.

"It is such an illogic use of technology and power." Sarek said quietly.

"It was."

"You are sure they will stop?"

"We will make sure of it."

"Can I trust you to not tell Spock of his eventual fate?"

"You can."

"Thank you."

Sarek looked back down on his son and became lost in thought. Kirk waited quietly, wondering if he should leave. Sarek reached down and brushed Spock's hair out of his closed eyes.

"I wish I could thank his mother."

"Sir?"

"I do not believe that Spock would have survived Triskelion without his human blood."


End file.
